Are you ready for my crazy?
by WeirdCupcake
Summary: Scarlett, single mother of 2 boys, is a WWE diva and member of The Shield. She joined NXT and moved up to the main roster with the guys. While on their first WWE European Tour with the WWE, she captures the attention of a certain Irish superstar. Will this turn into something serious or will Scarlett let her insecurities, rough past, and casual hook-ups with a friend get in the way
1. Chapter 1

**This story does not follow any timeline.** **It is my first so feedback is definitely welcomed. I have an idea on how I want this story to play out, but if any of you have some suggestions feel free to let me know. Read, enjoy, and review please.**

It was my first trip to Europe with the WWE. The superstars and I were making several stops in England, France, Italy, and Germany. Our first stop was in London, England. A group of the male wrestlers went out sight-seeing and I joined them, mostly because I am better friends with the male talent than my fellow female coworkers. While walking around I noticed a street that contained several high-end shops such as Chanel, Dior, and Versace. I was never really into high-end things, aside from a few handbags and even fewer pairs of high-end heels, but there's something so alluring about beautiful handbags and even more beautiful shoes. I decided to give in to temptation and stray away from the group and enter my new favorite shop in the world, Dior.

In the display window there was a beautiful brown leather jacket. Alongside of it were matching high-heeled boots and handbag. I made a comfortable living with the WWE so I decided to see if I should treat myself. I walked in and was greeted by a store employee that must have been just a few years older than I was.

"Welcome to Dior," she said with a pleasant smile on her face. "Can I interest you in some complimentary champagne while you have a look around?"

I returned the smile. "O, no thank you. I really came in here for the window display."

"The brown leather three-piece set. Very popular for this season. Would you like to see all three or just one particular item?" She asked.

"Just the leather jacket. I can't spend too much, I'd end up feeling guilty for wasting that much." I told her.

"It is not a waste if you truly want it."

"Yeah, but I have two boys at home who I would think about what I could have gotten for them if I hadn't had gotten these things for myself."

She gave an understanding look before going to retrieve the leather jacket in my size. When she came back, she placed a large square box on the white counter and opened it, removing several layers of tissue paper before finally retrieving the jacket. The saleswoman helped me put it on and I followed her to the full length mirror. I loved it and told her I would take it. She packed it back up for me, and rang me up. She thanked me for shopping there and I thanked her for her help.

As I walked out of the store, I was joined by a large, red-headed Irish man. He was a male wrestler whose ring name was Sheamus and one of the top guys on the WWE roster. I gave him a smile and greeted him. "Hey Sheamus, what's up?"

He returned the smile while he tucked his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "Nothing, just had enough of the sightseeing. I'm ready to head over to the arena for tonight's show. What about you, lass? I see you've been shopping?" He spoke in his Irish accent which I thought was really awesome.

"It's only one jacket, I swear." I told him as I held my hands up in defense.

He smiled, "I know, I heard as I waited outside of the shop."

I nudged him with my shoulder which was meant to connect with his shoulder, but with him being 6'4' and me being my natural height of 5'1', I hit closer to his elbow. "Are you stalking me? Because if you were I would have gone somewhere more interesting."

He snapped his fingers with a disappointed look in his face. "My secret is out. Well, at least now you know. So yes, next time please go to the Liverpool arena or at least out somewhere to eat so I can relish in your beauty while I stuff me face."

"I will, cross my heart." I said while actually doing the movement. "What's Liverpool?" I asked as we walked back to the hotel.

He held his chest faking shock. "Good Lord, lass. It's only the greatest football staple in all of its league."

"O, soccer. Ok, I follow now."

He grabbed my hand to stop us from walking. He held up his index finger shaking it towards me. "Football. Not soccer."

I couldn't help but smile a little at how serious these European men can be about this sport. "Football." I said. he gave me a smirk and wink.

We both finished the walk back to the hotel where we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways to start preparing for tonight's show. It went routinely and afterwards my tag team partners and I made our way on the bus which would take us to our next hotel in the next city.

I shared a room with one of my partner's, Jon Good, whose ring name is Dean Ambrose. He and I arrived in our and set our things down for the night. He went to take a shower, and I sat down on my bed trying to find something on tv. There was a knock on the door and when I checked who it was through the peep whole, I saw it was a bell boy holding some packages. When I opened the door he asked if I was Ms. Scarlett. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Then, these are for you," he said handing my two large, white boxes. In the center of both boxes in big black letters was the word Dior.

"Thank you," I said. I took the boxes and closed the door. I placed them down on my bed asking myself what the hell was going on? I didn't know what to think or do, so I just stood there staring at them.

"What are you doing?" Ambrose asked as he stood behind me. I didn't even here him come out of the bathroom.

I shook my head trying to get the cloudiness out of my thoughts. "Um, nothing."

"More shit from that store?" He said as he took the control that I had left on my bed and started to flip channels.

"Yeah, but I didn't buy anything else from there. Just that jacket from earlier," I told him.

He shrugged and focused his attention on the television. I sat down and decided to open the boxes. As I removed the lid to the first one and peeled back the layers of tissue paper, I saw the brown Dior bag that matched my leather jacket. There was a small note placed on top of the handbag. It read:

I think you deserve to treat yourself...by giving me the privilege of taking you out on a date. The handbag and shoes are a bribe. I'M SORRY!

-Stephan (Sheamus)

(941-583-2779)

To say that I was just a tad taken back would be a huge understatement. I barely ever talked to this guy and then, BAM! He drops this on me. Does this mean he likes me? He has to like in some capacity to this right? Fuck, I need girlfriends for this type of I call him? SHould I text him? Is this a joke of some kind? SHIT! I- before I could finish my thought rambling to myself in my head, I was smacked in the face by a pillow with some force to it.

"What the fuck Ambrose?"

"Sorry, but it kind of looked like you were having a some kind of brain aneurism."

"And if I was your solution would have been to throw something at my head?" I asked as I got up to retrieve my cell phone.

"I'm nothing if not caring," he said.

Before I decided to do anything, I wanted to get someone's opinion. Why not a mans right? "Jon, can I ask you a serious question?" He nodded and that was my cue to continue. "Let's say a guy gives a girl some very pretty and very expensive things. Along with a very cute and very sweet note with his number on it? What exactly would be his motives behind these gestures?"

"He wants to fuck."

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "I need more girlfriends."

"Same here," said Dean. "So, are you gonna call the guy?"

"Maybe."

"That's a yes."

"Go to sleep." I then retrieved the things I would need to shower and took them, along with my cell, to the bathroom. I had saved the number in my phone and decided to text him.

Hey Stephan. It's Scarlett.

I then jumped in the shower and tried to play cool with this whole thing and not get a head of myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, enjoy, and review pleaseee :) Here goes chapter 2**

'So, bribery does work.'

'The note would have been enough. The shoe and handbag were just an added bonus.'

'What room number are you in again?'

'Why are you asking?'

'So I can go get the shoe sand handbag to return them. Since all I needed was the note.'

'Wow. You went from being a charmer to just being cheap in no time at all.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I was joking, kind of.'

'So...'

'Already talked out?'

'No, I was just wondering when I should ask what your answer was to the whole granting me the privilege thing.'

'Well, Stephan. That depends.'

'On what lass?'

'On your answer to this question: How did you know to get those exact shoes and purse?'

'I went back to the store and asked the woman who helped you which jacket you had gotten. Thats's why I missed the first bus and had to wait for the second.'

'consider yourself privileged.'

We both said goodnights and agreed to talk more tomorrow. When I finally went back into the hotel room Ambrose was already asleep. I put my phone to charge and was getting into bed when a thought occurred to me. I was brand new in the WWE. What if he just wanted to go out with me because I was a new face? Something to keep him busy for a while and move on when he got bored. Even worse, what if when people find out about our date thing, they start saying 'I'm sleeping my way to the top.' The WWE locker-room can sometimes be like high school when it comes down to rumours and gossip.

"Awesome."

The next morning, I started my usual routine by face chatting with my boys. Once I have taken care of that, all four of us get together and look for a gym. Once we find one, we each do our workouts and then head back to the hotel to shower and change. After that, we usually go out and get something to eat. Once we settled arrived at the restaurant and ordered what we wanted, my phone buzzed, letting me know I g=had a text. I checked it and smiled when I saw the name, Stephan.

'Morning lass. I'm sorry I didn't text you sooner. I've done early morning press and interviews. Text me when you can.'

I texted back, 'Don't worry about it. Just getting a something to eat with the guys. I'll text you when I'm done.'

'Perfect."

"Is that the gift giver?" Asked Dean.

"Gift giver?" Commented Seth.

"WHat are you guys talking about now?" Asked Reigns.

I glared at dean who gave me a funny look. "What?"

"You don't mention anything about that at all this morning and now you chose to bring it up?"

"He brought it up cause you had one of those teen girl smiles plastered on your face." Said Seth.

"Spend a lot of time looking at teenage girls, do you?" I said.

THe guys laughed and Reigns asked, "Seriously though, what's up?"

Before I could say anything good ol' Dean beat me to it. "Lastnight she gets these boxes from that one store she went to yesterday with a note in it and asks me what I thought a guy wanted if he bought a girl some expensive shit with a cute note written to her. I told her he wanted to fuck and now I guess they're texting."

"I seriously need some girlfriends." I said while putting my head down on the table.

Seth patted my back, "Well my friend, if you hadn't threatened everyone in the female locker-room your first day here, maybe they wouldn't be so anti-Scarlett."

"Thank you, Seth. Now can we move on please. I really don't want to talk about it." I said.

They all nodded in agreement and then our food finally came. The guys were chatting with each other but i wasn't paying any attention to them. i was too concerned with my thoughts from lastnight before i fell asleep. was Stephan just looking to fuck, as Dean put it. Or is it that I'm just a fresh face?

"Do you two think he just wants to fuck?" I blurted out. "Is he just interested cause I'm new around here so that's why I caught his attention.?"

"So we are talking about this?" Asked Reigns. I shook my head yes and he continued. "Honestly, how are any of us suppose to know anything about what this guy really wants. You're pretty, talented and funny as hell. A little crazy but that's your charm. Feel him out for a bit and see what your gut tells you."

"That was great dad." Joked Ambrose. Roman just flipped him off.

"But what if when people catch wind of this they automatically go to the whole sleeping my way to the top thing. The girls don't like me as it is so I have no one to back me up." I said.

"You have us, " they all said in unison.

"Aww shucks guys." I joked.

We went back to eating and when we were done we paid our bill and headed out.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to walk around for a bit. I'll catch a cab back to hotel." I told the guys.

"Do you want one of us to stay with you?" Asked Ambrose.

"No, I'm good. I'll se y'all at the arena."

We said our goodbyes and I took my phone out of my jacket pocket. I decided I was going to call him. I noticed that as it rang, I began to get a little nervous. He picked up on the fourth ring which felt like it took half an eternity for him to do.

"Hello?" He sounded out of breath and wherever he was, it was pretty noisy.

"Hey, Stephan. It's Scarlett. Are you busy?"

"O, no I'm not. I'm sorry I didn't look at me phone before getting it. I just finished up at the gym. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just got done eating and am sort of just walking around. The navigation on my phone says I'm like three miles from

Hampstead Heath Park. So I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me and check it out."

"Ofcourse. Let me just shower and get dressed. I'll meet you there in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you then."

By the time I walked over to the park Stephan was already there. I had spotted him before he saw me. He was wearing a gray newsboy cap, matching gray jacket and dark wash jeans. I snuck up behind him and gave him a poke. He jumped a little and turned around. When he saw it was me he smiled and put his phone into his pocket. "Is that how you usually greet people?" He asked.

"Poking them while their backs are turned to me? Yeah all the time. Why? how do you greet people?"

"O, I don't know. Maybe by calling out to them. A good, 'hey fella how's it going?' usually suffices."  
"Hey fella, how's it going?" I mimicked.

"Grand," he said, while smiling.

A silence fell between us. When I looked up, his blue eyes were fixed on me. "You have really pretty eyes." I told him.

He looked down and I caught a tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks. It was my turn to blush when he then reached for my hand and said, "And you, are very pretty."

I withdrew my hand and turned around. He moved to my left side and was about to say something but I cut him off. "There's a small zoo over that hill. Do you want to check that out or would you rather just walk around?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanna see the zoo."

He laughed and said, "Then lt's go to the zoo."

We walked for quite a bit before any of us spoke. "Just so you know, this doesn't count as our first date." He said.

"It doesn't? WHy not?" I asked.

"Because I already have it planned out."

I waited for him to continue and when he didn't I pushed the topic. "Are you going to let me in on the plans?"

"Well, I was hoping you would have texted or called after you were finished with the guys and that was when I would remind you that we have a day off in Paris."

"Very casual so far," I said.

"I think so too. So, after I reminded you about the day off, I would then have told you my plans. Depending on how tired we were after the show, I would have invited out to diner. Nothing big, just a small place with very good food and very good company."

"So, first date in Paris? That's pretty big." I said.

"Yes, but why not. We're traveling doing what we love to do so why not make the most of it, right?"

"Right."

When we arrived at the zoo, I noticed it was filled with children. They didn't have large animals. It was mostly exotic birds, donkey's,and a few species of small monkeys. The thought that my sons would have loved this placed tugged at my heart-strings. I guess it showed on my face because Stephan asked me if something was wrong.

"Um, kind of. It's just with all these kids here it reminds me of my sons back home. They would have really liked this."

"I didn't know you had kids? How many boys?" He asked.

"I tend to keep as much information about my home life away from the business. But I Have two boys."

"How old are they?" He asked.

"Emmit is six and Noah is five."

"Are they wrestling fans?"

"O yeah. Emmit is a huge CM Punk fan. Noah is actually a fan of yours."

"Well, at least I'm already in with one of them," joked Stephan. I slapped his arm and he held up his arms."I'm joking, I'm sorry." We laughed and continued walking around.

I decided to get a feel for what he thought about me having children. "Is it a problem?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look so i clarified what I was referring to. "That I have children? Does that hinder your interest?"

At first Stephan didn't say anything. He reached for my elbow and guided me towards a bench where we both sat down.

"I don't see you having children has a problem, honestly. I see it as another piece to the mysterious puzzle that is you. I don't know much about you Scarlett. Just that you're funny, have amazing movement and charisma in the ring, you have a smart mouth on you which is refreshing, and you're beautiful. I'm not going to lie, finding out that you're a mother softens you a little bit to me which I like and look forward to you hopefully showing me someday."

I looked at him with a look of shock at I'm sure because that is in fact what I was. Shocked. He laughed at my facial expression and I tried to regain my composure. He then looked down and away and I asked him what was wrong.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something personal and don't know how you would take it." He said.

"Only way to find out is to ask." I told him.

"Yeah, ok. Um, how involved is the father? I'm only asking because if this turns into something serious I can try to not lose my tempter if I find out there's another man in your life permanently. DO you get what I'm trying to say because I feel like the words aren't coming out right?"

"No, I get it. But their father is not in the picture at all. Never really was." I informed him.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

I titled my head and he quickly tried to explain himself. "No! Him never being in the picture is not good, that's horrible. He's scum for doing that to you guys. What I meant was I'm glad it would just be the two of us." He took off his cap and ran his hand through his red hair before he continued. "You want to know one of the reasons why I'm fascinated with you?"

"I didn't know anyone could be fascinated with me or that I was fascinating period but, continue." I said.

He laughed and said, "You are the only person that gets me all flustered and tongue-tied. I swear I'm normally not scrambled like this."

I took his cap from his hands and played with it. "I think it's cute. It makes me feel like I have some charm of myself."

He placed his hand on top of mine and said, "You do."

I looked at his face to see if there was a hint of playfulness or of a smirk. All I found were those beautiful blue eyes looking into my hazel ones. Before either of us could say anything, my phone started to ring. I retrieved it from my jeans pocket and saw that it was Ambrose.

"What is it Dean?" I asked him, sounding a little more annoyed then I intended to.

"Well fuck you to. I was calling trying to be nice, letting you know we have less than two hours to get to the arena." He said.

"O shit. I'm sorry man, thanks." I said apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said before hanging up.

I put my phone away and got up. Stephan did the same and asked what was wrong. I gave him back his cap and informed him that we had less than two hours to get to the both started walking at a rather brisk pace back to the main entrance of the park. When we finally did get there, we were somewhat out of breath but considering what we both did for a living we were very good at cardio. He hailed us a taxi and held the door for me to get in. Before I did, I turned to him and said, "Steph,I don't want to be put into the gossip mill just yet. Would I be to much of a bitch if I asked you to take a separate cab?"

He smiled as he stepped back from the cab, "Only because you called me Steph which means that I must be on your good side."

I got in and he closed the door behind me. He waved goodbye before the cab pulled away. Between reflecting on the really good time I just had with Stephan and the sweet things he said about me having kids to worrying about being late to the arena, I was t the hotel in no time. I quickly dashed to the elevators and ran to the room I shared with Ambrose was it opened up to my floor. Before I could knock on the door, Dean opened it and told me to hurry up. I didn't fold anything, just throw everything in my suitcases and grabbed my three Dior boxes plus my two gym bags. One containing my gym clothes and sports bra while the other carried my ring gear. Realising that there was no way I could carry all of this by myself, I gave a pleading look to Ambrose who let out an annoyed sigh while reaching for my two extra gym bags.

We both rushed downstairs to the two buses that were to take the WWE Superstars to the areana. While everyone put their luggage in the compartment located underneath the bus, I glanced at the other bus and was met by Stephan staring back. He gave me a sly grin and wink which I returned with a smile. Everyone boarded their bus and we took off for another live show.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that all four of us were on cloud nine after our shows in London would be an extreme understatement. We got to make our entrance to the RAW in a helicopter, mainly because we had done a house show earlier that day and needed to quickly make it to the show and had zero seconds to spare. Then, upon arriving, the guys were told they were facing Team Hell No and The Undertaker. For the second televised show in London, it was the shield's very own Dean Ambrose vs. The Undertaker. Though all I did was run some interference with some slaps and groin shots, I was just enjoying watching the guys interacting with the living legend himself. We then were driven after the smackdown taping to the airport where Half of the superstars were going to Paris, France, and the other half were headed to Marseille, France. The flight was about an hour-long and after landing, there was another service bus there to take all of us to our next hotel where we could catch a few hours asleep before having to do another house show and then have the following day off.

After Dean and I got settled and I was getting ready for bed, I received a text from Stephan.

'You're probably asleep by now but I wanted to wish you goodnight since we haven't had a chance to talk.'

I smiled but felt someone staring at me. When I looked over to Deans bed, he was laying on his back with his face turned to me. "Yes?"

"Is that your secret santa?" He asked.

"Would that be any of your business?" I retorted.

"That's a yes. You're touchy about him all of a sudden." He said as he moved his head and closed his eyes.

"What if it's a she?"

He then propped himself onto his elbow to face me saying,"Then you have my full attention."

I rolled my eyes and texted Stephan back. 'It's ok, not asleep yet but close.'

Seconds later my phone beeped letting me know he texted back. "He definitely wants to fuck," said Dean.

I sat up in my bed,"Really? Can you not be you right now?'

"Is that even possible?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's just that so far he's not coming across as just wanting to get laid and I'm kind of holding onto that.' I admitted.

"So it is a he. Here I was thinking about getting to share a hotel room with you and your new girlfriend."

"Dream on," I told him.

"I will."

I read Stephan's text, 'I would have called you but I'm sharing a room tonight with Orton and didn't want to get you mad by letting someone in on our secret.'

I decided to just leave it at that and closed my eyes. As I was drifting to sleep I heard Dean call me.

"Scarlett is sleeping," I told him.

"Well when she wakes up tell her I said to be careful."

I quickly sat up and turned to him, "WHy?"

"I thought Scarlett was sleeping?" I threw one of my pillows at him which he caught. "You're one of the very few girls in my life that I like hanging out with in a completely monogamous way and I don't want to see some guy mess you up."

"O. Thanks Jon."

We both nodded in agreement and went to bed. Again, my last thoughts were now consisting of how horrible this whole thing would end with Stephan.

Five, short hours later and I was woken up by the alert on my phone reminding me to face chat with my boys. I dragged myself out of bed and practically crawled over to my bags to retrieve my laptop. I pulled it out and went to the bathroom, trying not wake up Ambrose. I closed and locked the door and set up the computer on the countertop while I closed the lip of the toilet and used that as a chair. After my computer loaded, I opened up my Skype and two little boys faces popped on my computer screen.

"Hi mom!" They said in unison.

"Hey boys! I miss you guys so much. I can't wait until I get back home so I can hug you and kiss you and all that good stuff." I told them, holding back my tears like I always do when I see their faces and I'm so far away.

"Where are you mama?" Asked my oldest son, Emmit.

"I'm in Paris right now. I have to wrestle in a little bit. Are you guys getting ready for school?" i asked them.

"Yes. Kristina is making us breakfast," said my youngest son Noah.

Kristina was my best friend since our sophomore year in high school. We met through a mutual friend and have been like sisters ever since. When I got signed by the WWE, I had to move to Florida. I refused to leave my two boys in California while I went to Florida, so I asked her if she would consider coming with me to Florida to help watch my boys while I was on the road and to my surprise she agreed. I will forever be grateful for everything she has helped me with.

"Your homework is done and packed away in your backpacks?" I asked.

"Yup," they both said.

"Are we still going to DisneyWorld when you get back mama?" Asked Noah.

"It depends on what Kristina tells me about how you boys behaved?" i told them.

A plate of pancakes and sausage was then placed in front of each boy. Kristina's head popped into focus, "So far so good."

"Thanks, Kristina." I said.

"I love you boys so much. Do you know that?" I said to my sons.

"We love you too mommy," They said. Feeling the tears wanting to escape. We all said our goodbyes to each other and some more I love you's before logging off. I wiped away the stray tears and collected myself before going back into the room.

Ambrose was already up and rummaging through his bags. He knew about my routine with my sons every morning. "How are your boys?" he asked.

"They're good," I told him.

We both got dressed for a quick workout with the guys. After the gym we hurried back to the hotel to shower and change and head over to the arena where we had our show. Since none of us had a chance to eat anything, we headed down to catering, which was smaller than it usually is when we are in the states. After each of us got our plates , we sat at a small table and started digging into them. Right as I had shoved my mouth full of spaghetti, I made eye contact with Stephan who was getting a plate of his own. I was horrified and tried to play it off as if the guy I was starting to develop a huge crush on didn't just see me eating like a starved pig. Stephan just smiled and gave a wink before sitting down with Drew, a fellow wrestler.

"Just fucking perfect," I said out loud, not really meaning for anyone to hear it.

"WHat?" Asked Reigns.

"Nothing," I said. Before I took another bite of my food I looked up and saw all three guys staring at me. "Yeah?"

"You have spaghetti sauce all over your chin," said Seth.

I quickly got my napkin and wiped it away, "Great, he's probably thinking that I am not only a pig but that I can't feed myself."

"Are you ever gonna share who the guy is?" Asked reigns.

"It depends." I told him.

"Depends on what?" Asked Seth.

"On how our date goes," I said.

"Look at Ms. Romance over here. Getting a date night in Paris, how sweet," mocked Ambrose.

"Can y'all just finish eating so we can see our schedule and get this over with. I'll be waiting in our locker room." I got up and threw my plate away before leaving.

While making my way back to our dressing room, I pulled out my phone and texted Stephan, 'Hey, I'm up for going out tonight. Only if you are ofcourse.'

He texted back about a minute later, 'Perfect, because to be honest with you, waiting until tomorrow would have been too long of a wait.'

I smiled as I read his text. I felt the same way buy didn't want him to know that, so I texted him to meet me down the block from the hotel. I planned on going back alone after the match to get ready without Ambrose's prying ass. I was starting to get very nervous and excited. None of which had to do with walking out infront a crowd of a few thousand people.

The match was The Shield vs. Team Hell No and special guest Dolf Ziggler. Towards the end of the match, Seth and Roman were to be taken out by Daniel Bryan and Kane. Dolf had the upper-hand on Ambrose and was about to pickup the win. That was my cue to break the count thus ending the match in a disqualification. That's when Reigns and Rollins would come into the ring and the guys would do their triple power bomb.

Everything went as planned and after the match I raced ahead of the guys to get my things from our locker room and make my way back to the hotel. As I was walking towards the exit, I heard Ambrose call me. "Where's the fire?"

"I'll see the guys tomorrow,ok? I'll make sure not to wake you up when I come back to the room," I told him.

He waved me off and said, "Yeah, yeah. Have fun."

I smiled and headed for one of the cabs located on the side of the arena and headed back to the hotel. I texted Stephan letting him know I was almost back at the hotel and was just going to be about an hour. He texted back saying that after his match he was going to shower and get dressed at the arena since he brought his clothes with him. He said he told Orton that he was going to meet up with an old mate of his that lived here and to take his stuff back to their room.

Once I arrived at the hotel I made my way up to the room I shared with Ambrose. I showered, did my hair and then my makeup. It was nothing too special, just my normal cat eye with nude lips and some blush. I put on my black skinny jeans, white v-neck shirt and black leather jacket. I decided to put on the Dior boots that Stephan had bought me, along with the matching purse.

I texted him letting him know I was ready and was heading out the door. He texted back telling me he was doing the same and couldn't wait to see me.

I looked myself in the mirror one last time before walking out. "Don't be stupid and set yourself up for a heartbreak," I told myself. I then made my way down to the lobby of the hotel and out the door to meet an Irish man for a date.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really liked how this chapter turned out. I hope you guys too. Read, enjoy and please review.**

I was nervous. I was very nervous. This was the first date I had went on in several years. My last relationship with the father of my two boys was a very destructive one. I dropped out of college to be around him as much as possible. I wanted to spend time with him doing whatever he did, one of those things happened to be drugs. So, in order to become what I thought he wanted me to be, I started doing drugs aswell. I had allowed him to completely take control and become the center of my entire universe, knowing that he cheated on me with anything that had a vagina. I had convinced myself that he was the best I could do and he convinced me that no one else would even want me. I had gotten pregnant on purpose with my first son, hoping that would change him for the better, which of course it didn't. Four months after having my first son, I was pregnant again with my second son. Up until that point, I was completely under his spell. After finding out I was pregnant again, it snapped me out the trance I was in. Over night it had seemed I had returned to who I was before I was with him. I cut him out of my life and all my feelings towards him vanished.

While walking to the meeting place I had chosen, I accidentally started thinking about why it had been so long that I have dated and questioning myself on why I thought Stephan was worth breaking my dry spell.

I was the first one to arrive, which made sense since I was closer. Looking around at the Paris city streets, it was easy to ignore and push back those nagging thoughts of my past. I mean come on, I was about to go on a date in Paris with a guy who was very cute, very tall, and had a body like a greek god who just happened to be on the pale side. Plus, those two gorgeous blue eyes that made me just want to melt.

I now found myself extremely excited to see Stephan again. "God Scarlett, you are so bipolar."

As I took in the city once again, I spotted Stephan getting out of a cab. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans with a grey zip up jacket and matching grey shirt underneath. Ofcourse he had on a grey news boy cap on, once again hiding his red hair. He paid the cab and scanned the area. Once he spotted me, he gave a smile that I swear would make my heart jump out of my chest. In that instant, I decided that I was not going to hold back. I wanted to see just how much this man could take of me before my worries from before were proven to be true and he would walk away.

"You look beautiful," he said now standing in front of me.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself. Not trying to hinder your plans but I'm not all that hungry, as I'm sure you know why since you saw me stuff my face at catering," I said.

"A woman with an appetite, what's better than that?" He asked.

"A woman who can actually feed herself like a normal human being."

"If it bothers you that much, next time just call me over. I'll be more than happy to help."

"Where have you been all of my life?"

"Clearly not in the right place since it's taken me this long to find you."

"Well, Mr..." It had just occurred to me that I don't know his last name. "What's your last name?" I asked him.

He smiled at before answering,"Farrley."

"Well, Mr. Farrley, how about you buy me a drink?"

"Whatever you want lass."

We then started walking towards some of the restaurants that looked like they would have a bar area. After a few moments he reached for my hand, waiting to see if I would tear it away like I had done before. When I didn't, he held onto it, bringing my hand to his lips for a kiss. His mustache tickled the back of my hand a little bit.

We ended up finding a nice little place where they served mostly drinks and some simple dinner plates. We were quickly seated and ordered our drinks. Stephan asked for a Guinness and I asked for a bloody mary.

"I'm glad to see you liked the gifts," he said referring to the shoes and purse I had worn tonight.

"Well I wasn't going to let them go to waste. They're too pretty,"I said. "And just so you know, I didn't say yes to this date just because you got these for me."

"I got the feeling you won't that type," he said.

"Good. I still don't get why you wanted to go out with me in the first place." I told him.

Our drinks came and I took a good long sip from mine. He did the same with his drink before answering.

"Honestly, I never thought I would want to go out with one of the divas. I strongly believed that the idea of dating someone you work with just ends up blowing up in your face. And then you came along and completely shattered that idea. I'm not sure what it is exactly but I couldn't stop thinking about you. It got to the point where if I even heard your name I'd start to get nervous. I haven't been meself since you've come along and I really wanted to see if me gut was right about you being different."

"Trust me, I'm definitely one of a kind," I said.

"I believe it."

"So since you haven't dated anyone else here, when were you last dating someone?" I asked.

"When I was in developmental I dated someone for about a year. I never felt it would become anything serious and I'm sure she didn't either. She had a oppurtunity to move to California and she took it so we ended on good terms and went our separate ways. How about yourself?" He asked.

"My last relationship was with the father of my two boys. I think you can say that technically we only went out on about two official dates," I shared with him. "It was horrible and I guess is the reason I haven't dated anyone since. Too dramatized. So be good to me Stephan, or you will see a very scary side of me."

"Trust me Scarlett, I have a feeling if anyone will be doing any damage it will be you."

"WHy do you say that?" I asked.

"Because from the way you describe it, you've been through alot and I wouldn't dream of adding to that."

"You say all the right things but can you back it up?"

"Only one way to find out and that's by seeing where this goes," he said.

"And where would you want this to go?" I asked.

"Hopefully on another date or two," he said.

"So far I see it going that way." I finished my glass and was debating on ordering another one. Stephan asked what I was thinking about. "I'm thinking if I can handle another one of these babes," I said referring to my drink.

"SO you're a light weight," he said jokingly.

"I used to drink alot. More than I would like to admit but that was then. Ever since I've had my boys I can't remember the last time I had more than one drink." I thought for a moment and decided on what I wanted to do. "What do you think about finishing your drink and taking a walk with me?"

He smiled,"I think that's a brilliant idea lass." He finished his drink and paid the bill. He took my hand again and we walked around, heading towards a park that was in the distance.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright walking in those?" Asked Stephan while pointing towards my boots.

I shrugged, "If not then you can always carry me."  
"First date not even in the books and she already wants me hands on her," he said jokingly.

I stopped walking and brought him closer to me with my hand he was holding. With my boots on, the height difference between us was cut short. I brought my lips close to his ear whispering, "If you want to touch, all you have to do is ask." I brought my face to his so I could look into his eyes. His breathing had gotten shallow, as I placed my hand on his chest I could feel his heart was racing. Once I noticed him start to bring his lips closer to mine, I quickly slipped away from him and continued walking.

Once I was at a safe distance, I turned around and saw him standing in the same spot with a sly grin on his face. "So, you're a tease," he said.

"I don't like that. I prefer playful," I said. I stuck my hand out which he walked towards me and took it. After a few more blocks, my feet were starting to fall the effects of my walking around Paris. So when the park was in sight, I almost ran to the first bench I saw, dragging Stephan behind me. It was a perfect spot, infront of a huge fountain with what looked like a woman pouring the water from a pitcher into the pond itself.

Once Stephan sat down, I just looked at him. He gave me a questioning look. "I'm sorry but I'm still skeptical about this whole thing. Just, be honest with me Stephan. You said it's been awhile since you dated, as it has been for me, but am I just something you want to play with? Am I something to keep you busy? To be honest with you, I really have no faith in men."

He took a deep breath and turned his body towards me. "The only thing I can tell you is the truth. I've been here three, going on four years. No woman has caught me interest. Sure I've thought some women were attractive and I have had a few nights with them, not with anyone at work though. But as far as actually wanting to spend time getting to know them and having conversations with them and wanting to spend as much time as possible with them, you're the only one. Do you have any idea how long it took me to grow some balls and make a move? This hasn't been easy for me."

"As cute as I think you are and as good as what you say sounds to me, my guard is still up. It will take a while for me to bring it down," I said.

"All I'm asking for from you right now is a chance."

I looked into his eyes and thought about it for a second before answering. "Alright, but I'm warning you this is not going to be easy and if you make me regret this Stephan, I promise it will get dirty."

He smiled saying, "I don't whether to be turned on or scared."

I laughed one of those laughs that came from the gut. After collecting myself I told him that I wanted to keep this between us. "I don't want people who have absolutely no business being in my business knowing about my business. You get it?"

"I think I follow," he said nodding his head yes. "Isn't that going to be difficult to hide from your team mates though?" Continued Stephan.

"They kind of already know," I said.

"You told them?" Asked Stephan.

"Well, I share a room with Ambrose so when the gifts came he was right there. Wasn't much I could do about that. He had mentioned it the next day infront of the guys so I was sort of forced to tell them. They don't know that it's you, just that it's a guy."

"You share a room with Ambrose." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah, since we came up to the main roster. They gave us two rooms and at the time Dean and I were the only single ones. So, to be respectful to Seth and Reigns' girlfriends, I thought it best that the two single people in the group share one room while they shared the other."

"So, what happens when you are no longer single?' He asked.

"Um, I don't know. That thought never crossed my mind."

"Well you should definitely take that into consideration."

I looked at him and noticed that he was getting alittle too serious. "I don't see how me sharing a room with Ambrose or anyone else is a problem."

"Alright, just to be fair, if I were sharing a room with a woman you wouldn't see that has a problem?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? I don't want to get pissed off."

"See, exactly me point, just the thought is getting you ticked off," he said.

"Look Steph, I've known Ambrose for years. He's one of my best friends and someone who I deeply care for and sometimes depend on. If that's going to be a deal breaker for you then tell me now."

"Have the two of you ever had sex?"

Shit. "No." I lied.

"As long as it stays a friendship and nothing else, I'll trust you on that issue."

I looked at him for a few moments. "I never noticed the freckles on your nose, and your cheek bones," I said as I placed my hand on the side of his cheek.

He kissed the palm on my hand and said, "Your eyes are rimmed with dark green."

I placed my l left leg over his right, this time it was my hearts turn to start beating a mile a minute. "I want to taste you," I said.

He brought his lips to mine and closed the gap. I had never kissed anyone with a mustache before. It was alittle itchy but was overshadowed by how soft his lips were. I sucked on his bottom lip which brought out a moan from him. He moved his hand onto my thigh and squeezed it. I then glided my tongue along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and met my tongue with his. It was a heated kiss from the beginning. I moved my hands to the back of his head, grabbing onto his hair which caused his cap to fall off. I didn't know when exactly I had moved ontop of him, but when I came up for hair I was straddling him.

As we both stared at each other, catching our breath, I felt that burning at the bottom of my stomach. I wanted him bad. The fact that he was an amazing kisser didn't help with the feeling of wanting to rip his clothes off and fuck him on this bench. I placed my head on his chest trying to calm myself down. Taking in deep breaths, I smelled his cologne. It was a woodsy smell. Before I preferred guys to wear a cologne with a sort of axe body spray smell to it. But this cologne went with him so well, he smelled the way a real man should smell.

I slid off him and stood infront of him. He quickly got up and brought his hands to my face, kissing my forehead. I grabbed onto his forearms.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I laughed, "I'm the one who basically mounted you."

"Yeah, nut I'm the one who pulled you ontop."

"Well, I'm not complaining." I brought my hands to the back of his head, grabbing his hair and kissed him one more time, biting his bottom lip before letting go. "I think we should head back," I said.

"If you really think we should," said Stephan.

"With the look you have in your eyes I think it would be best."

"You're the one who still has their hands in me hair love," said Stephan.

I slowly let go and stepped away. Looking around the floor of the bench, I spotted his cap and went to retrieve it. I brought it back and placed it on his head. "Come on Great White."

Stephan gave me one last kiss before we started the walk back to the hotel.

**So Scarlett and Dean have a past themselves. Interesting...I wonder how Sheamus will feel about that, and the fact that Scarlett lied to him...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The relationship that Scarlett and Dean have is revealed. Let's hope Scarlett can hold it all together. **

I made sure Stephan and I parted ways before entering the hotel. When I got to my room, Ambrose was already asleep. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change and wash my face. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but feel guilty for the lie I had told him on our date.

The next morning started off a bit later than usual for the guys, but not for me. I was up within a few hours of going to bed thanks to the reminder set on my phone. I did the usual crawl to the bathroom with my laptop to talk to my boys. They always made everything better. Seeing their faces, even if it was through a computer screen, made my entire day. I loved those boys more than anything or anyone else. They saved me when nothing and no one else could.

When I was done talking to my boys, I went back into the room and saw that Dean was awake and waiting for the bathroom. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. There was a text from Stephan saying good morning and asking if I wanted to meet up with him later. I texted back yes, that I was going to go to the gym and then would text him afterwards. When Ambrose came out of the bathroom I told him I needed to talk to him.

"Do I need to sit down for this?" He asked.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you're biting your lip which is a clear sign you're super nervous and you're shaking your leg which is sign that it's really bothering you."

"You know too much about me," I said.

"Well when you've known someone for as long as I've known you, that tends to happen. So what's up? Is it about lover boy?" He asked.

"Yeah. We went out and everything was good. I had a rally great time, had a make-out session on a bench, it was awesome."

"So far I don't see a problem."

"I told him how I wanted to keep us a secret because I didn't want everyone talking about me and that you and the guys knew about me going out with someone but were in the dark about who exactly it was." Dean nodded along letting me know he was following. "I then told him that you and I shared a room together so it was hard to hide the gifts he sent from you since you were there when they arrived."

"And he asked if we ever hooked up." Concluded Dean.

"Yeah."

"What did you tell him?"

"I lied and said that we didn't. I mean it's not like you and me had a relationship. We just hooked up a few times for fun. I didn't want him knowing because he was already getting alittle ticked off that I shared a room with a guy so I could only imagine what he would have said if I had told him we've fucked."

"So do you think he would have wanted to stop seeing you if you would have told him the truth?" Asked Dean.

"Um, yeah. Wouldn't that have been a deal breaker if you were him?" I asked.

"It wouldn't have been a deal breaker for me. I probably would have had a cooling off period but not break it off completely," said Dean.

"Yeah but you and him are two different kinds of guys with two different views on relationships," I said.

"True," nodded Dean in agreement.

"You're not really helping me here Jon."

"Well what do you want me to tell you? You told him we never hooked up so let him think it. I haven;t said anything about us to Joe or Colby or anyone else, so you don't have to worry about me spilling it to him," he said.

I sighed, "I'm not worried about you saying anything, you don't even know who it is anyways. I just feel shitty about lying to him."

"Don't," said Dean.

"It's not that easy. But you're right. As long as I keep my mouth shut about that, then it'll be fine," I said. trying to talk away the guilt I felt.

"Let's go to the gym, you can sweat the nerves away. Unless you want to work off the nerves in here and if that's the case I'm all yours beautiful."

I got up and playfully tackled him onto his bed, straddling his hips. I got a chunk of his hair and pulled it back, looking right into his blue eyes. Deans eyes were a softer blue compared to Stephan's who's were more like sapphires. I felt his hands move from my hips to my ass, he gave it a tight squeeze and in that moment Stephan was the farthest thing from my mind. There was a knock on the door but neither of us moved.

"That's probably the guys," I said.

"Yup. Do you want to go or do you want me to get rid of them?" Asked Dean.

"Get rid of them," I said.

"Are you sure," he asked.

I took his bottom lip into my mouth and lightly sucked on it while tugging on the his hair. "Positive," I said.

He got up holding me and placed me at the doorway of the bathroom so the guys wouldn't be able to see I was in the room. He then went to open the door.

"Hey guys, Scar already left saying she was meeting up with her secret boyfriend. I'm gonna hit the gym later, I wanna sleep alittle bit more."

"O, alright," said Seth.

"You sure?" Asked Reigns.

"Yeah, if you guys wanna wait and go like in about two hours I'll go with you," said Dean.

"Yeah, alright. Meanwhile we'll be getting something to eat," said Seth.

"Alright, cool," said Dean before shutting the door and checking the peep-hole to make sure they had infact left. He then cracked the door open and slipped the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle, and then shutting and licking the door with the bolt. I had already removed my shirt and sweatpants be the time he came back.

"Well aren't you eager," he said smiling. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist while my arms went around his neck. He started to suck on my neck but I stopped him. He looked at me and asked if I had gotten second thoughts.

"No, you just can't leave any marks this time," I told him.

"O, right. We've never hooked up," he said before catching my lips with his. It was never complicated with Dean. We didn't see each other as someone to be with in a long-term commitment kind of thing. It was always fun and in a way I used him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, never breaking our kiss. When I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and met it with my own. I started grinding myself against him. I felt every inch of him underneath me since he was just wearing some loose fitting boxers and a pair of grey sweats. I felt him harden which made wet.

I broke the kiss to catch my breath, He reached around me to unhook my bra. Once he had it off, his mouth went to right nipple while his hand went to my left breast. As he sucked and licked on right breast, he would pinch and twist my left nipple causing me to moan and grind harder on his now fully hardened dick. He picks me up and lays me down on the bed. his hands move to my panties, which he quickly slides off and opens my legs and kisses my inner thighs

"O, fuck," I say as his nose brushes against my clit which makes me jump. He starts to move his tongue up and down my entire pussy. Everytime he brought it to my clit I arch my back pushing my pussy into his face. He places his hands on thighs and holds them down. After giving my clit a few flicks with his tongue, He slides a finger in me, seeing how wet I was for him. He then slides another finger in me and I roll my hips to meet his pace.

I grab his head and bring off his knees and ontop of me. "I want to cum with your dick in me not your fingers."

He smiles and quickly slides off his boxers and sweats. He reaches over me to the side of the bed to retrieve a condom from one of his bags. Before he slides it on, he positions himself between my legs and rubs his tip over my clit.

"Put the fucking thing on." I moan, grinding against him. He smiles and finally slides it on. "Shit," I moan as he enters me in one hard thrust. He slid almost completely out of, leaving the tip in before plunging into me again. He did that a few time while grabbing onto my tits and pinching my nipples, knowing I loved when he fucked and played with my tits at the same time.

"Turn me over," I said in-between thrusts. He slid out and I got on my hands and knees on the bed, making sure my back had a good arch to it. Dean grabbed onto my hips and guided his dick back into my pussy. I bit down on the pillow as I slammed my hips back into him to keep my moans muffled. Dean grabs my hair and pulls me back to him while still fucking me from behind. I reach back with my hand and grab onto his hair while his own hand reaches infront of me and finds my clit. It rubs my clit making my entire body feel like it's on fire. I start to feel my orgasm coming so I let go of his hair and drop back down on the bed.

"Harder," I tell him. He slams his dick in me with full force and I feel his balls slapping against my clit. "Right there Jon. Fuck me, baby."

He grabbed my arms and held then behind my back.

"Jon, I'm gonna cum."

"I know, I can feel you. Fuck Scar, you're gonna milk me."

"O shit, yeah. I'm cumming, I'm cum-" Dean let go of my arms and covered my mouth knowing how loud I can get when I cum. I crashed down on the bed with him ontop of. Right after I came I heard him moan and growl as he came.

After we both caught our breath, he got up and went to flush the condom down the toilet. He came back and layed down next to me again.

"Better than a make-out session?" He asked, half joking.

I slapped his chest and got, walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Is that an invitation?" He asked.

"Nope," I said as I slammed the door shut and locked it. By the time I was done, Dean had already left to the gym with the guys. I quickly did my hair and make-up and got dressed. I decided to throw on my skinny jeans with my brown v-neck sweater and black flats. I texted Stephan asking him if it was too late to hang out.

'Ofcourse not. Are you ready right now?'

'Yeah, are you here at the hotel?'

'Yes. Where would you like to meet?'

I slowly started to feel the guilt creep up on me. Stephan an I were technically not official so it wasn't like I had cheated on him with Jon. Still, I was starting to feel the effects of what I had done and wanted to make it up to Stephan. I decided to call him.

"So what's the plan love?" He asked not bothering to say hello.

"Are all your bags packed for tonight's flight?" I asked him.

"Yes, why?"

"Come up to my room and help me pack my bags. We can share a car to the airport. If that's ok with you."

"What if someone see's me?" He asked.

"If anyone asks you or me about us just tell them it's nobodys business but ours. Do you want to hide me Stephan?"

"No. What's your room number?"

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Stephan there with a smile on his face. I pulled him into the room by the gray scarf he was wearing, turned him around and shut the door. I grabbed his face and crashed my lips on his. They were so soft and made me want to let him hold me all day long which made the guilt I was trying to ignore take full control. I felt the tears stinging my eyes. When I broke the kiss and opened my eyes to look at his, the tears spilled out.

Stephan then placed his hands on the side of my face and wiped them away. "What's the matter, love?"

"I like you Stephan, alot. And I know it's just a matter of time before I fuck whatever this is up." I told him. I already have I thought to myself.

Stephan walked me to the bed and sat me down on the edge while he knelt infront of me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips that I quickly returned. "I'm willing to find out if you can break your track record that evidently you think you have."

**Let me know what you think of Deans role here. Review Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a little bit of a slow chapter but the next one will be plenty of interesting I promise :)**

Stephan helped me pack what was left of my things. The plan was to spend the next few hours together before we would both head to the airport to catch our flight to next country for tomorrow's show, which just happened to be in Ireland. Right when Stephan opened the door so I could go out first, Dean was standing there about to knock.

"Hey Sheamus. Am I on the wrong floor or something?" He asked looking around. Once I emerged he put everything together. "O, so you're Scar's secret santa."

I pushed past Dean dragging Stephan behind me who was carrying almost all of my bags for me with extreme ease. "I'm going to be with him the rest of the day and he's going to take me to the airport. Pass it on the guys and no one else ok."

"Alright," said Dean. When I looked back he winked at me and said, "Have fun with your sessions."

As Stephan and I made it to the elevators and waitied for them to open, I looked up into his eyes which were giving off a look that worried me alittle bit. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What did he mean by that secret santa and sessions bull?" Asked Stephan.

I decided to distract him from the jealousy that he was slowly starting to show. As we walked onto the elevator and the doors closed, I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a gentle kiss. "He calls you secret santa because he was there when your gifts arrived and I wouldn't tell him who they were from," I kissed him again before continuing. "I told him about our make-out session and how much of an amazing kisser you are." I gave him a shy smile as I pulled away and the elevators doors opened. We stepped out and I followed close behind him. He unloaded my bags into the trunk where he had placed his bags and I got in the car. Stephan was one of the rare superstars that had a European drivers license and knew how to drive here since he had spent the first 27 years of his life here.

He shut the trunk and made his way into the car. "So, love, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving," I said. Now realising that I had not eaten anything all morning, and then I realised I had done some intense cardio with Dean. The guilt crept back up and even though I knew Stephan had no idea of what Dean and I had done, I was still worried that somehow he knew or would know.

"WHat are you in the mood for?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You," I told him as I reached out and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

He blushed and had a coy smile on his lips. "I meant something that's editable, love."

"A part of you is editable," I told him scooting closer and moving my hand over the front of his jeans, I felt his cock twitch underneath my hand. I smiled and moved my mouth to his ear, I slowly bit and sucked on his earlobe all while rubbing my hand against his dick over his jeans feeling it harden.

"Unless you want me to drive us off the road, lass, you're going to have to keep your hands to yourself. For now." I laughed and scooted back to my seat.

We arrived at a small Italian restaurant and were quickly seated in a booth. Stephan let me in first and followed afterwards. I told him to order me whatever he was having and when the waiter came back he did. I wrapped my arms around his and laid my head on his shoulder. I was trying not to be to eager but after what I did this morning, I wanted to make it up to him. I moved my head so I can kiss his neck and then his cheek. He then turned his head to face me and kissed me, this kiss was passionate but soft. The way he moved his lips against mine made me want to grab him and never break the kiss. When we did finally pull apart Stephan took my hand in his and held it against his chest.

"Stephan, can I tell you something?" I asked him while rubbing his upper thigh underneath the table.

"Anything," he said.

"I really like you. I'm sorry if I came on too strong in the car, I just want you to want me as much as I feel I want you," I told him.

"Scarlett, I've wanted you since I saw you. I want you even more now that we've gotten the chance to actually spend some time together."

"After putting up with me for awhile, I'm scared how long you're going to be able to stand me."

"I don't know exactly what happened in the past that makes you think so low of yourself, but I want you to know that I don't see us being something casual. You're the only woman that I have come across that capture's me attention the way you do."

"I just don't want to be let down again, or hurt. I think I might be self-destructive," I told him.

"Do you always worry this much?" He asked.

"You have no idea. Steph, I come with alot of baggage. My two boys will always come before whoever I'm dating so you would have to deal with not getting my full attention. Isn't that something important in the beginning of a relationship? To feel like you have all of that person," I said.

"Did you not see me handle all of your luggage back there, love? I'm great with baggage," his smile was too cute. Just looking at him made me smile right back. "And as far as your sons being your first priority, good. That's how it's suppose to be. I would be alittle weary if it wasn't going to be like that."

Our food came and we started eating. After a few bites, Stephan looked over to me.

"Do I have sauce on my face again?" I asked reaching for a napkin. He grabbed my hand before I could get one.

"After our second show in Ireland, we have the following day off," he said.

"Yes?" I told him, nudging him in his side to get him to continue.

"Some of me mates and me sister, we planned on going out to catch up. I really want you to be there."

"You know we have the day off after the Belfast show. What are you doing on that day?" I asked him.

"Meeting up with me ma and grandma, then me dad and step-mum. Along with some cousins and mates."

I looked down at my plate and pushed the food that was left on it around with my fork.

"What is it, love?" He asked, brushing my hair away from my face and tucking it behind my ear.

"I get weird around people I don't know. I get really quiet and sometimes people think it's cause I don't want to be there but it's not that. I'm just weird."

Stephan laughed and placed a kiss on my cheek. "You're going there to be with me Scarlett, not to impress anyone. Please."

I looked into his blue eyes and caved. I placed my hand on his upper thigh and gave it a light squeeze. "Fine, I'll go."

"You say it like it's a chore," he said. A scowl now replaced the smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'd love to Stephan, I promise." I then gave him a peck on the lips and felt him smile as I did.

We finished our food and Stephan paid, we walked back to the car hand in hand. He opened the door for me and once we got in we headed to the airport. He unloaded my bags for me and took the car to drop off at the rental terminal while I made me way to the flight gate. WHen I finally found it, I put my bags and myself through security and waited for Stephan. WHile waiting I spotted the guys and waved them over to me. They had stupid grins on their faces which meant ofcourse that Dean had told them who my mystery guy was and they couldn't wait to give me a hard time about it.

"Ok,bring it on. Show me what you got, " I told them while placing my hands on my hips.

"I would have never thought you were a sucker for a red head," teased Seth.

"It is the accent? It's the accent isn't it?" Said Reigns laughing to himself.

I looked over to Dean waiting to see what his remark would be, but he just stood there.

It was finally time to board our flight and I still had not seen Stephan. As we took our seats on the plane, I saw that Stephan had boarded with Randy and were the last two people to board.

The flight was uneventful and just a few hours later we landed in Belfast, Ireland. All the superstars boarded buses that took us to our hotel where we all checked in and made it to our rooms. Ofcourse, Ambrose and I shared a room, so we both set our bags down and got ready to call it a night.

With the time difference, my boys were up and getting ready for school, so I chatted with them for about and hour before they had to hurry up and rush to get ready. Once I was done and had changed into some sweats and a shield shirt, Dean asked how the whole thing with Stephan was going.

"So far so good. He invited me to go out with his friends and his sister the day after the Dublin show."

"Well look at you, already meeting the family."

"It's just his sister, it's not like his mom or dad or anything like that. He's seeing them the day after our show tomorrow," I told him.

Dean looked over to me with his signature cocky grin. "So, lover boy is gonna be with family all day and you're going to be free to do whatever or whoever your heart desires."

I held up my hand to signal him to stop. "Let's cool it on that aspect of our friendship, shall we?"

Dean held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, "Whatever you say Scar. I was just gonna ask if that means you can go out, I'll even invite the boys so you're not tempted to take advantage of me in my drunken state."

"I'll try to resist." I said.

We said our goodnights and soon I heard Deans soft snores. I looked over at my phone that was charging on the nightstand between the two beds. I was debating on whether or not I should text Stephan when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and unlocked it, there was a text message from him.

'Have you or the guys looked over the Ireland schedule yet?' It read.

'Nope,' I texted back.

It's Team Hell No and Sheamus vs. The Shield'

'Well that's interesting timing.'

'Right. Well, I'll let get to bed love. I'm probably not going to see you until the match tomorrow night love. Going to be with the family, I'm sorry.'

'It's ok, I'll see you sunday night then?'

'Yes. I really am going to miss you.'

'It's a phase, soon you'll be begging for some time away from me.'

'I'll go down to your room right now and kick Ambrose out of there to have you all to myself. DOn't talk like that love.'

'Yeah yeah. I'm tired Steph, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?'

'Sweet dreams lass.'

With that I drifted off to sleep.

**Feed back on how you like the story so far and ideas for future chapters are always awesome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up in the morning I called my sons who I knew would be staying up aliitle bit later than usual since it was a Friday night for them with the time difference.

"Hey mama," answered my oldest son Emmit.

"Hey baby, where'es your brother?" I asked him.

"In the backyard, playing on the swings," he said.

"WHy aren't you out there playing with him?"

"Cause I wanted to watch a movie."

"WHat movie are you watching?"

"Kristina put on Toy Story 3, it's my favorite."

"I know it is. Do you mind passing the phone to Noah," I said. I heard him yell out Noah's which made me laugh. Noah the grabbed the phone and immediately started on a rant about how his day went. From what he learned at school to what he had eaten all through out the day. Noah always made sure to give me every detail and that honestly made me so happy. I felt like he knew I missed him and cared about what he's doing. I told him how much I loved him and how much I missed him. He passed the phone back to Emmit and i told him how much I loved and missed him.

After hanging up, I saw that I had a text from Stephan saying how much he missed me and couldn't wait for me to go out with him. I didn't text him back, he was with his family or friends so I didn't see the point. A few minutes later Jon woke up. He yawned before getting up and stretching. He then looked over to and smiled.

"Morning you," he said while walking into the bathroom. Minutes later he walked out and I went in to brush my teeth and get ready for the gym. When I came out, Jon was dressed already and the guys were in the room. The four of us got in a cab and found a gym which was really close to the arena. We all worked out for about two hours before heading all the way back to the hotel to shower and get ready for the show. We all recieved and email letting us know to meet up downstairs because a bus was waiting to take all of the superstars over to the arena. We all got our bags, made the trudge downstairs and onto the bus.

When we arrived at the arena, we were lead to our area where we would get ready for the show. There was still alittle bit over an hour until showtime so I decided to text Stephan and asked if he was at the arena. He quickly texted back yes. I told the guys I was going to go take a walk around the arena and would be back before the show kicked off.

"You ain't got to lie, we know you're meeting your Celtic Warrior," said Reigns. I just rolled my eyes and when I was at a safe distance I called Stephan.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey, I wanted to ask if we could meet up for alittle bit before showtime."

"Sure, do you have a specific place in mind?"

"I'm walking towards catering, meet me there and we'll find a place."

"Ok love."

We hung up and I made my way towards catering. Once there, I waited for Stephan who arrived just a few minutes after me. I waved him over to me and started walking down what looked to be an empty corridor. He followed and soon I felt a pair of big, strong arms wrap around my waist. I went to the last door at the end and checked if it was open. It was so I walked in with Stephan still wrapped around me. It was an empty room with one folding table against the wall. I slipped out of Stephans grasp to shut and lock the door. When I turned around Stephan wrapped his arms around me once again and I wrapped mine around his neck. I brought his lips down to mine and kissed him. He met them with force and quickly slid his tongue into my mouth, he tasted like coffee and mint. I took his bottom lip in between my teeth not letting go. I must have been alittle too eager because I soon tasted the metallic taste of blood. I broke the kiss and licked my lips, they were stinging from Stephans attack.

I looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. "I really, really like you."

"Love, you have no idea," he said.

When we kissed again, I felt him move his hands to my ass. I couldn't help but push myself against him even more. He then gave my ass a squeeze before lifting me up and placing me on the table. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him, bringing him against me. I let out a moan as I felt his bulge through his gray basketball shorts rub against my black cargo pant covered crotch.

"Harder," I told him. He then grabbed my hips and forced us closer together. The harder he got, the wetter I became. I had to get the upper hand so I pushed him away from me and got off the table, taking a walk to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had us meet up here," I told him.

"Why not? I'm sorry I started this, I just missed you and I needed to kiss you again," said Stephan, now standing behind me again. This time he only hand his hands placed on my shoulders. I felt guilty, yet again. Here I am dry humping this man one minute and then the next I'm telling him I regretted it.

I let out a very frustrated sigh before turning around and placing my hands on each side of his face. "You didn't do anything I didn't ask you to. I just think maybe we should be more careful about when we are alone together, because to be frank, I'm about this close to ripping your clothes off and climbing you like a fucking tree," I tell him while holding up my index and thump to his face which are almost touching.

He laughs and kisses the tip of my nose. "Incase you haven't noticed love, I'm in the same boat as you," he says looking down to still hard member in his shorts.

I smile up to him and run my thump across his bottom lip which he kisses.

"Tell me exactly what you're thinking right at this moment," I tell him.

He smiles, "I'm thinking, that you look absolutely beautiful right now."

"Great answer. "

"I think so. What about you?" He asked.

I bit my lip debating on whether to lie or actually say what I was thinking. "It's kind of dirty."

"All the more reason to share, lass."

"I'm trying to figure out how big you are."

He lets out a gut filled laugh that makes me blush. I smack him in the arm and he pulls me into a hug. "How about we get back to the real world," he says then kisses the top of my head.

I walk out first and head back to the guys and I were to get ready for tonight's show.

"How was boy toy?" Asked Ambrose.

"Why don't you ask him when you guys are in the ring tonight," I snapped back.

"I think you touched on a sore subject bro," said Seth.

We were given the ten minute warning to head to where we would make our entrance for tonight's show. A few moments after arriving, we were given the cue and all four of us made our way through the crowd. Daniel Bryan, Kane and Sheamus were already int the ring.

The match started off with Seth Rollins and Daniel Bryan with Daniel Bryan getting the upper hand. He was able to bring Seth to his knees and then repeatedly kicked him in the chest. He then went to kick him in the head but Seth was able to dodge that one and get back on his feet. He swung Daniel Bryan into the ropes and when Bryan was coming back, Seth managed his kick to Daniel Bryan and connected with his head. Both men layed in the middle of the ring, soon they were both able to make a tag. Daniel tagged his tag team partner Kane while Seth tagged in Roman Reigns.

At first the two men just sized eachother up before Kane slapped Reigns in the face. The two men then went back and forth with right hands until Kane clothesline Reigns. Kane then looked at Sheamus and asked if he wanted a piece. Sheamus was then tagged in and started on Reigns right away. Backing him into the corner and delivering kicks to Riegns midsection. As Sheamus went to take a breath, Reigns got up and while Sheamus turned around, he shot out of the corner and speared him. Reigns went to tag in Ambrose. Ambrose brought Sheamus to his feet by the neck and then kneed Sheamus on the side of the head. Ambrose then delivered two right hands to SHeamus who then threw Ambrose into the corner and delivered some right hands of his then went to swing Amrose into the other corner but Ambrose countered and swung Sheamus instead. Sheamus bounced back and clothesline Ambrose, picked him up and gave him a few hard shoulder then swung Ambrose to the ropes and was preparing to give him a Brouge Kick but Ambrose rolled out of the ring. I went to comfort Ambrose since that was my team-mate. SHheamus then made his way out of the ring and chased down Ambrose. While doing so, he ran into a spear by Reigns. Daniel Bryan and Kane then made their way over to the SHield's corner and a brawl quickly insued. The ref called the match and all six men were still going after eachother. I was getting ready to hit my spot, I climbed onto to the top rope and waited until all three of my Shield members were out of the way and I launched myself into the three other men. Ambrose helped me off of them and the four of us made our way to the back.

I didn't see Stephan for the rest of the night since he was leaving right after the show to be with his family whom he rarely gets to see. the four of us waited for the show to finish before all the superstars hopped on the bus that took us all back to our hotel. I shower and when I got out I saw I had a missed call from Stephan.

"Hello?" Answered Stephan.

"Sorry, I was taking a shower. What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, just finished dinner with me family, wanted to hear yer voice before calling it a night."

"Well aren't you a sweety."

"Only for you love. What are you going to do tonight?"

"Ambrose had invited me out tonight but I'm not sure I want to go now."

"Would it be just the two of you?"

"I think he was going to ask Seth and Reigns. Don't be jealous Stephan, I'm extremely jealous and will be enough for the both of us."

"Extremely jealous are ya? You have no reason to be with me Scar."

"I'm just giving you a fair warning. Is it ok if I call you back? I just need to dry myself off and change. Don't fall asleep."

"I won't."

We hung up and I quickly dried off and changed into my sweatpants and a sweatshirt. When I emerged from the bathroom, Ambrose had already showered when we first arrived after the show and was dressed to head out.

"So, I take it you're not coming out with us," he said turning around and seeing me in my sweats.

"Nope," I wanna lay in bed and be lazy and sleep," I told him.

"ANd talk to Sheamus all night like a love struck puppy."

"DOn't be an ass."

"Touchy touchy. ALright then I'll see you later, it's just gonna be me and Joe. Colby's doing the same as you."

"Alright," I told him. He left and I layed down and called Stephan.

"I told you I wouldn't fall asleep,"he said.

"Yeah yeah. I decided against going out tonight."

"Good, it means I can talk to you for a few extra minutes. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm probably going to hit the gym with Seth since Ambrose and Reigns went out tonight and most likely are not going to be up for an early sweat session."

"Yeah, don't think they will be either. I'm going to with the family to see me gran, she lives in the west side of Ireland."

"That's cute. how old is she?"

"90 years young love."

"O wow, that's good."

"Yup. She'll be alittle more happy to see me this year."

"WHy do you say that?"

"Anytime I've seen her, she asks me if I have anyone yet and this time I can say yes."

"Ok, you are definitely a charmer."

"It's the Irish in me. Love, I'll probably won't be able to call you tomorrow but I'll text you when e and me family are on our to me grans alright?"

"Ok. I guess I'll see at the show in Dublin then."

"Alright, Scarlett. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I really do."

We said our goodnights and as I layed in bed waiting for sleep to take me, I found myself falling really fast and really hard for a red headed, Irish charmer.

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter includes Scarlett going out with Stephan, his friends, and even one of his sisters. **

**Review and let me know what you think so far :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

The following morning, after talking to my boys back home, I went to find a gym with Seth. Dean and Reigns were ofcourse not up for the gym after the night they had. As I was waiting for Seth outside of the mens restroom, I received a text from Stephan letting me know he was leaving to his grans. I texted back ok and that I hoped him and his family had a good day. When Seth came out, we decided to get something to eat. There was a deli type of thing across the street from the gym so we opted for that. I told Seth to order me whatever he got and went to save us a small table.

After he was finishing ordering, Seth came to the table with our drinks and our order number,

"I'm surprised you didn't go out last night," he said while sipping on his straw.

"I know but Stephan had called me so I decided to stay in and talk to him for a bit," I told him while doing the same with my drink.

"Aww, look at you being a good little girlfriend," he teased.

"Please, i am not his girlfriend," I told him while rolling my eyes.

"No, but you wanna be."

"And why do you say that?" I asked him.

"Cause you have that stupid smile on your face that means you like him like him," said Seth trying his best to sound like a girl.

"You sounded like a cat that has a fur ball stuck in its throat," I told him.

"That's how you always sound."

"Aww,you're so sweet."

"I know, right?"

We both laughed and then our number was called. After finishing our rather large sandwiches, my phone rings and I see that it's Dean.

"Finally awake?" I asked.

"Where are you?"

"I just finished eating with Colby."

"You guys already hit the gym?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm on my way over there with Joe, Colby texted him the address. Do you guys want to do an extra set of workouts with us?"

"Hold on let me ask Colby." I put the phone to the said before telling Colby, "Jon wants to know if we want to do an extra set of workouts with them."

"I'm down," says Colby.

"OK, We'll meet you guys there," I tell Dean.

"Alright," says Dean before hanging up.

Colby and I throw our drinks and wrappers away before walking back across the street to the gym. When Dean and Reigns arrive, I decide to do a light second session with just a few weight lifts and run on the treadmill. I was soon joined by three men, each of them in their own treadmill with Dean taking the one right next to me.

"When we're done here, wanna walk around or something?" Asked Dean to where I could only hear him.

"Um, yeah sure." I told him.

After about thirty minutes, all four of decided to head back to the hotel where we all properly showered and I got ready to go with Dean.

I decided to dress down and throw on a pair of grey skinny jeans with my sweatshirt that I sleep in and my chucks. I put on some light makeup and threw my hair up in a bun.

"Ready to go?" Asked Dean emerging from the bathroom.

"Yup." I grabbed my phone and wallet.

Dean held the door open and I walked out, heading towards the elevators. Dean pushed the button and we waited for the doors to open. When they did, we entered and made our way down to the hotel lobby and outside. We walked for a few blocks with no words spoken. It seemed alittle awkward and uncomfortable, which is a surprise because I would say that I am the closest to Dean out of all three guys.

"It's really pretty over here," I said, being the first one to break the silence.

"Yeah, alot of green over here. Not much to do either,"said Dean.

I decided to be the one that cuts right to the chase. "There has to be a reason you invited me out for a walk Jon. You're not really the kind of guy that has a heart to heart conversation so what's up?"

Dean stopped walking and took a deep breath. "Since we hooked up the other day, it kind of seems like you're distancing yourself from me alittle bit."

"Is this just because I didn't go out with you last night?"

"No. Well, I don't know. Maybe. It's just a vibe I'm getting from you. Like even right now, you're uncomfortable. I'm uncomfortable."

"Jon, I'm not gonna lie, I kind of just want to forget it ever happened."

"Shit, don't hold back on my account," he said while taking a few steps back. I went to grab his arm but he pushed it away.

"Jon, let me explain, please," taking a step closer. "It has nothing to fo with you at all. It's all about Stephan. I really like him Jon and I felt so guilty after what we did."

"But you aren't official or anything, right?"

"Right."

"Then what's with this awkward shit?"

"I just want to stop this whole me and you hooking up but I feel like if I do, you and I won't be as close or cool as we have been."

Dean stepped infront of me and took my face in his hands, making me look him in the eyes. "Scarlett, how long have we known eachother?"

"Like five years."

"Haven't we always been pretty close and cool with eachother?"

"Yes."

"THen what makes you think if we stopped fucking it would mess us up? We barely started our random hook ups about a year ago and we have been good with eachother way before that. I get that you like Sheamus."

"Stephan," I corrected him.

"I get that you like Stephan and you want to see where it goes between you two. But I want you know that I'm always here and if yo give me the green light, I'm not stopping."

I laughed. "Ok, I'll take that. Thanks Jon."

"Anytime Scar." He dropped his hands and stuffed them in the pocket of his jeans. "Can we get something to eat now cause I'm fucking starving."

"Yeah, come on."

* * *

The next morning I woke up with alittle more urgency. I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Stephan, but before I read it, I had my morning wake-up call with my boys. It was a rather emotional one. They kept saying how much they missed me and how much they wanted me home. I tried to make them and myself feel better by telling them just five more days and I would be home. I was able to hold back my tears for our entire Skype chat, once we said our goodbyes, I lost it. I had a mini meltdown in the bathroom, crying my yes out and feeling like I was the worlds worst mother. I looked at my phone and read the text from Stephan. It read that he was Dublin and couldn't wait to see me. I then hit the call button and waited for him to answer.  
"Good morning, love. WHat are you up to?"

"Well, right now I'm crying in my hotel bathroom."

"What happened? Are you ok? What's wrong?" The questions came rushed and back to back.

I smiled knowing that he really did care about why I was upset. "I skyped with my sons this morning and they were telling m how much they missed me and wished that I was home. I just feel like the worst mother. I'm hundreds of miles away from them and I should be with them. WHat the fuck am I doing?" I continued to sobbing.

"Scarlett, listen to me. I haven't known you that long to speak of the kind of mother you are but the fact that your children telling you that has this effect on you only shows me how much you love and care for them. You are out here doing what you love and living your dream. And while you're doing that, you are earning a good living that allows you to provide them with anything and everything they need or want. Are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening," I told him while blowing my nose and calming down.

"Do you feel any better?"

"I do. Thanks Steph."

"Anytime love."

"I'm gonna let you go. I have to get ready and packed to head to the airport."

"Text me when you land."

"I will."

I hung up and emerged from the bathroom. Dean was up and doing a weird dance kind of thing. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

He quickly spun around. "About time, I almost bolted to the guys room. I have to take a piss," he said while rushing passed me and slamming the door to the restroom.

I started packing my things when Ambrose got out of the restroom. We met up with Seth and Reigns and all four of us made our way down to the bus outside the hotel that would be taking the superstars to the airport for our show that night in Dublin.

We were all then taken to the airport where we checked our bags, went through security, and boarded our flight. It was only am hour long. Some of the superstars had signings to do so we flew instead of being driven. I texted Stephan when I landed, like he asked. After getting our bags we all boarded another bus which took us to our hotel. We check in and went to our rooms where we got our wrestling gear ready to take with us. Since we were not able to get in our everyday morning work out, we all did our own thing to get a sweat on session before the show that night.

I grabbed a cab and headed to the arena. I texted Stephan on the way telling him I was going to run the stairs there. He texted back saying he would meet me there. When I arrived I made my way through the arena when I reached to top and was reaching to pull out my phone from my gym bag, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and lips brushing against my ears.

"I hope I'm not being too much of a tool when I tell you this, but your arse looks amazing in those," said Stephan referring to my yoga pants.

"I wore them just for you," I told him while turning around to face him. He leaned down and I met his lips, capturing them in a soft but lustful meeting. I licked my lips as we pulled away. "I think your lips are softer than mine," I told him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked.

I placed my hands on his face and pulled him down to me for another kiss. I pulled away smiling, "It's a very good thing. But I hope nothing else is softer than what I have."

I then put my hands around him and placed my hands on his ass giving him a good squeeze. He laughed as I said, "Just checking."

Stephan ran the stairs with me and afterwards I met up with the guys and got ready with them for the show. Tonight it would be Dean and I against Dolf Ziggler and his girlfriend AJ Lee. Seth and Reigns were going against Team Hell No and they were up first. That ended in disqualification when Dean and I jumped into the ring and attacked Daniel Bryan and Kane. Deans and I match was next.

Dean and Ziggler started it off. They locked up in the middle of the ring and then Dean put him in a headlock. Ziggler then tried to get out of and managed to by pushing dean off of him and into the ropes. As Dean came back, he wrapped himself around Ziggler and got him in a choke hold. Dean was able to bring Ziggler to his knees. Ziggler got his second wind and ran Dean into the corner turn buckle. Both men laid in the middle of the ring. Ziggler was the first to move and make a tag. AJ then pranced into the ring and stood over Ambrose. When he finally got to his knees AJ slapped him. Dean then quickly reached out and got a hold of her hair, dragging her to our corner where he tagged me in. I entered the ring and threw AJ into the turn buckle. She slid down and I starting delivering some hard kicks to her stomach. I looked out into the crows, listening to the fans boo me. I smiled and got a hold of her hair, bringing her up and placing her head in-between my legs. I then reached down and around her, flipping her up and over so that her legs were over my shoulders. Ziggler tried to save her but before he could fully enter the ring, Dean gave him a swift kick to the side of the head. I then power bombed her and covered her for the win.

* * *

The following morning, I chatted with my boys who felt alittle bit better than they had the previous day. After my tag team match with Dean last night, I called it a night and caught a cab back to the hotel. I texted Stephan letting him know that I had left and was at the hotel and just wanted to sleep. He texted back that he understood and asked if I was still going out with him the following night. I texted him ofcourse I was and we said our goodnights.

After my talk with my boys, I joined the boys for our work out. I took it easy, just lifted some weights and hit the treadmill once again. After we were done, we went out to eat. After we scarfed down our food, all four of us headed back to the hotel to shower. We had the day off in Ireland and then the following day we had our flight back to the states. I started getting ready, deciding to put my hair up in a ponytail. I did a smoky eye with red lips for my makeup. I then put on a white lace spaghetti strap shirt with a gold glitter jacket over it. I slipped on my skin tight black skinny jeans along with my red high heels.

I texted Stephan I was ready and he texted back telling me he was on his way. I waited in the room and checked my reflection one more time in the mirror that was by the door.

"You look incredibly hot so don't even worry about that," said Dean who was sitting up in his bed watching a movie.

"Thanks," I said. There was a knock on the door which I quickly opened. Stephan Had on some black jeans and grey dress shoes. He had on a black buttoned up shirt with a grey scarf tied ino a tie and matching grey over coat.

He looked me up and down before meeting my eyes. "You look amazing, Scarlett."

I grabbed his hand and before I shut the door I turned around to Ambrose, "Don't wait up."

"Don't plan to," he said.

When I shut the door, I grabbed Stephan by the collars of his jacket and pushed him against the wall. I brought my lips to his neck, kissing my way to his ears. "You look absolutely delicious." I then brought my mouth to his, sucking on his bottom lip while his hands played with my ass.

**Next chapter I pomise will include them out with his mates and sister, cross my heart. And, as always, let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some sexual content in this one, just a warning. Enjoy :)**

As we got into a cab and made our way towards downtown where all the restaurants and pubs were at, Stephan started letting me know who we were meeting up with.

"There's Jack who's been me best mat since grade school. Then there's Patrick who I met when I started wrestling around Ireland, he helped me out more than anyone else when I started. Then there's me sister Adele is going to be there like I told you before."

"And they know I'm coming with you right?" I asked as my nerves started to get the better of me.

"Ofcourse."

"What did they say when you told them you were bringing me?"

"That you must be something special for me to bring you around."

"And am I something special?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was sitting right beside him. I turned my head towards him as he brought his lips to mine, giving me a gentle kiss. "You're something very special," he said after he pulled away.

* * *

When we arrived at the pub, Stephan got out of the cab frist and held out his hand to help me out. I took it and stepped out then took a look around. It seemed as if the entire block was filled with different types of bars and small restaurants. He kept hold of my hand as he lead the way into the pub and looked around for his friends and sister. Once he spotted them, we made our way to the table.

"Well, well, well. The Celtic Warrior finally showed," said a man who came gave Stephan a pat on the shoulder.

"Piss off with that Jack," said Stephan.

"He's become soft, is this your doing lass?" Asked the man who I now know is Jack.

"My hands are clean I swear," I say while holding up my free hand.

Jack takes his seat and Stephan let go of my hand and moves me so I am standing right infront of him. He places one hand on my lower back and with the other, he points out each person to me.

"Alright everybody, this is the beautiful Scarlett. Scarlett, this is Jack and next to him is Patrick." He then walked to the end of the table and put his arm around a woman who looked to be around my age. "And this , Scarlett is my little sis Adele."

I stepped closer to the table and held my hand out shaking hands with everyone and giving them a smile. "It's really nice to meet all of you. I hope I'm not ruining your time with Stephan by coming along tonight."

"Please, if anything you're improving it simply with that face of yours lass," said Jack holding up his glass of beer in a toast."

"Are all Irish men this charming?" I ask which brings a laugh from the table.

Stephan made his way back to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Possibly, but I'm the only one who can back it up."

He pulled hs face away and gave me a cheeky grin.

"Please don't paw the poor thing infront of me Steve," said his sister Adele jokingly.

"Steve?" I questioned as he took his seat next to his sister and pulled me down to sit next to him.

"That's what she calls me," said Stephan.

Patrick got up and looked over to Stephan and I. "Alright, you two need to catch up to the rest of us. Guinness for you, me boy?" Stephan nodded his head yes. "And Scarlett, what can I get for you?"

"O, I'll get it." I said as I started to stand up.

Patrick help up his hand as in to tell me to stop."I'm not hearing none of that, anything you want, it's on me."

I looked at Stephan you gave a nod. "Um, then can I have a round of shots of Jack."

"Someone's getting ossified tonight," said Adele while giving me a wink.

"You'll fit in just fine lass," said Jack.

Patrick went to retrieve our drinks while I was alittle loss. "What is ossified?" I asked Stephan.

"It means very drunk," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I promise I won't get stupid drunk, I just-"

"Don't even worry about it. You're out in the great country of Ireland, getting ossified is practically mandatory," said Adele.

Stephan and Jack started talking about what they have both been up. Stephans sister Adele then got up and sat right next to me. I turned my body away from Stephan towards Adele.

"So, what's this whole thing with you and me brother?" She asked while moving closer to me so Stephan didn't overhear her.

"Well, we're dating, that's kind of obvious. As far as anything serious or official, I don't think we've really talked about that."

"Would you want to b something official?" She asked.

"I haven't allowed myself to think about that."

"Why not?"

"What if this turns out to be nothing more than this and I get my hopes up for nothing?"

She waved her finger at me. "Ah, but me brother is not that type. He's always been a relationship kind of man. So, by bringing you here, he's saying the both of ya are something serious without actually saying it. You understand?"

Before I could answer, Jack came back with our drinks. "Does everyone want to take a shot with me? Or is Jack too tough for you Irish?" I asked the table.

"Those are fighting words lass," said Stephan as he took two shots and gave one to Jack. Patrick took his and so did Adele.

"A toast," said Patrick while holding up his shot glass and the rest of us soon followed. "To Stephan, congratulations on everything that has come your way fella. Especially Scarlett." They laughed and I just smiled taking the shot with the rest.

We all continued talking and drinking, Jack and Patrick were very funny and Adele was being very sweet to me. I had to go to the bathroom and asked Adele if she wanted to come. As we both made our way to the restrooms, I realised that I needed to cut myself off. By then I had five shots and my body was starting to feel the effects. Once I used the restroom and checked my reflection in the mirror, I waited for Adele. When she did the same, we both walked out and headed to our table. As we got closer I noticed something that made my blood start to boil.

There was a blonde at our table hanging onto Stephans arm. He shrugged her off but still continued talking and laughing with her. She was very touchy with him which made me want to bash her face into the table until I saw her teeth flying in the air. I looked over to Adele who had a blank look on her face. "Do you know who she is?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's Steve's ex. They broke up a few weeks before he went to the states for wrestling." Adele continued to walk towards the table but I didn't. I made sure to see what happened next. Adele took her seat and barely acknowledged the woman. I'm not sure it was the alcohol, my insecurities, or the combination of the two but I was not going to let Stephan make me out to be an idiot. I made sure Stephan and I made eye contact before I turned around and starting walking towards the exit. I had my bag already since I took it with me to the restroom. I started digging into it for my phone but before I could retrieve it, I felt a strong hand grasp on to my arm. I pushed it away, knowing it was Stephan and made my way out of the pub.

"Scarlett, please don't make this into something," he said chasing after me.

I turned around and shoved him. "Don't make this into something? What the fuck do you expect me to do after I see your bitch of an ex hanging from you the way she was?"

Stephan held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I understand that part but I brushed her off. I told her it was nice seeing her again but I was here with someone else."

"It was nice seeing her again? So you enjoyed running into your ex while you're out with me. That's awesome Stephan, go back, enjoy her fucking company some more."

"Please, calm down Scarlett. That's not what I meant," he said trying to wrap his arms around me.

I pushed him away from me again. "Don't try to touch me now."

Stephan placed his hands behind his head and took a few deep breaths before looking at me again. "Scarlett, I promise you that whatever you saw was nothing to get this upset about. I haven't seen or talked to her in over five years. She is absolutely nothing to me."

"I will not let you play me Stephan."

"I'm not trying to, I swear."

"Why did you even bring me in the first place?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Am I fucking laughing?"

Stephan moved and was now right in my face, I could see he was angry now. "You're drunk. Maybe the whiskey has gotten a hold of you, I don't care what the reason is but you need to calm down."

"You didn't answer my question."

Stephan let out a dry laugh and took a step back. "For fuck sakes Scarlett. I brought you here because I wanted to be with you. I wanted you to meet me two best friends because I wanted to make sure you knew that I was not taking us lightly like you always claim that I am. I wanted you to meet me sister because me family is important to me and wanted her to send word back that I was serious about you since I did infact bring you around. I didn't want to overwhelm you with the entire lot of them so I thought me little sister would be a good fit for you."

I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. At first he pushed me away like I had him, but I then wrapped my arms around him and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I can be a crazy bitch." He didn't say anything and still had that look of anger in his eyes. I brought my right hand from around him and placed it on his chest. "I don't want anyone to be my competition." I then ran my hand down to his belt where I slowly tugged on it. "I don't want anyone another woman touching you like that. Do you want someone else touching me?"

"No," he said quickly.

I noticed the anger was starting to subside and was being replaced by something else entirely. I pushed my breasts against him and saw his eyes travel to them. "Do you still want me Stephan?"

He placed his hands on my face and crashed his lips to mine. Before he could do much more I pulled away and started walking towards an alley. "Are you coming?" I asked before I continued walking. I stopped on the opposite side of a dumpster so we were somewhat hidden. I placed my back against the brick wall and dropped my purse to the floor. I then took off my jacket and placed it on top of my purse.

"What are you doing, love?" Asked Stephan.

I pulled him towards me and starting sucking on just his bottom lip. WHen I pulled away I started to unbutton my jeans. Stephan then grabbed onto my hands to stop me. "You don't have to that, especially here love."

"You don't want to touch me?"

"I want to touch every inch of you, but you're alittle less than sober and-"

I silenced him with a kiss. "Jut touch me alittle bit."

He dropped my hands and moved his into my jeans, past my underwear. It was a tough fit since Stephan had some pretty large hands. I felt him run his fingers up and down my slit. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. When I opened them, I saw Stephans blue eyes staring right back into mine. He then spread my lips apart and felt how wet I was already. I placed my hand on his crotch and starting to rub his dick through his pants. He then slid a finger inside which caused me to open my mouth and let out a moan.

"I want it hard, Steph," I said while squeezing his bulge. He slid a second finger in me and started to go in deep. He starts to slam his fingers into my cunt and I garb onto his shoulders, trying my best not to make too much noise. He brings his mouth to my neck and starts sucking on it.

"Clit, Stephan. Play with my clit," I say inbetween breaths. He slides his fingers out of me and moves his hand to my clit where he begins to rub it at a speed that cause me to yell out his name. I grab hold his face and collide my lips with his. We're both fighting for the lead and soon I feel that burning desire at the bottom of my stomach. I open my mouth slightly and Stephan takes full advantage, sliding his tongue into it. I meet it with my own. He pulls away and I claw at his chest.

"Fuck, Steph. I'm close."

He then goes faster and I feel myself going over the edge. I close my eyes and start to grind against his hands, I move my hips in circles as my orgasm washes over me. "Yes! Fuck, baby!"

Stephan covers my mouth with his own. At first I attack it, but as my orgasm subsides, I place soft pecks against his lips. We stay like that until I catch my breath. I look at his face and I feel myself blush.

"Now you're getting shy on me," he says smiling.

He takes his hand out of my jeans and I grab it while looking him in the eyes. I bring it to my mouth, licking and sucking the two finger he put in me. When I'm done I lick my lips.

"Maybe it's time we head back," I tell him as I button my jeans back up. I reach for my jacket and put it on. He grabs my purse and hands it to me.

"Just give me a few seconds," he says.

"Are you still mad at me?"I ask him.

"No, I'm just waiting for my problem to go away," he says looking down at his crotch.

A few minutes later we walk back into the pub. Patrick, Jack, and Adele all look at Stephan and I. "Everything alright?" Asked Adele.

"Yeah,just alittle misunderstanding," I tell her and the rest of the table.

The rest of the night went on without any problems. After a few more drinks, not for me since Stephan cut me off after our little incident, we all said our goodbyes. Stephan got us both a cab and we headed back to the hotel. I pulled out my phone for the first time the entire night. The local time was one in the morning and our flight to head back to the states was at six.

When we arrived at the hotel, Stephan walked me to my door. He wrapped his arms around me and I placed my hands on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I'm probably going to get like two hours of sleep before I have to pack and head to the airport and it was totally worth it."

"It was wasn't it."

"Absolutely."

He then placed a kiss on my forehead, then on the tip of my nose, until finally our lips met. It was very soft and very gentle. It was the type of kiss that when he pulled away I wanted to reach out to him and keep it going. Instead I just smiled up at him.

"You're looked very handsome today. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you before."

"No worries, love. I'm just glad you decided to stay after what happened."

"You more than made up for that." I felt myself begin to get wet just thinking about it again. I placed my hand on his cheek and ran my thump over his lips. "I really, really like you Stephan. Goodnight."

I then quickly got out of his grip, opened the door to the room and got ready for my two hours of sleep and a long flight ahead.

* * *

**Reviews are always awesome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you guys like this one :)**

It was Sunday and we had finally landed back in the US. After a seven hour flight we had arrived at JFK airport in New York. The following day was Monday and RAW was going to be in Brooklyn, New York. All WWE superstars made their way to baggage claim where we retrieved our bags and next was the car rental terminal. As usual I met up with the guys and we made our way to pick up what would be our car for the next two days. When we were able to get through the line and give the desk clerk our information, we were given a grey SUV. Ambrose volunteered to drive us to the hotel and by the time we arrived it was already four o'clock local time.

Rollins, Reigns, and myself got off to check-in while Ambrose parked the car. We got our rooms and headed up. A few minutes later, Ambrose joined us in our room and asked me if I was going to sleep a few more hours.

"No," I told him. "I'm probably going to find a gym near by and do some cardio, maybe lift a few weights. Wanna come?"

He put his bags down and removed his jacket, "You mean Sheamus hasn't staked his claim on you for the day yet?"

"Jealous?" I teased him.

"Maybe just a tad, but yeah I wanna workout some. I slept alittle on the plane over here and want to get my blood flowing alittle bit."

"OK, let me just change real quick," I told him as I grabbed my gym bag.

I took my phone with me into the bathroom and checked it before I changed. I saw that I had a text from Stephan but decided to call my boys first. I dialed Kristinas number, my bestfriend who watches my boys for me while I'm on the road.

"Hola," she answered.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just making dinner for me and the boys, they're watching tv in the livingroom right now."

"What are you making?"

"Some grilled chicken with a salad and mashed potatoes."

"How have they been holding up these two weeks without seeing me?"

"They've been ok. Ofcourse they've said how much they miss you and for the last week, everynight before they go to bed they ask how much longer you'll be gone."

That last statement completely tore my heart out. "Fuck. I feel like shit now."

"I'm sorry Scar, but don't beat yourself up about it. They know that when you get home you spend every single minute with them. They just miss you and you miss them. You're in New York already right?"

"Yeah," I said as I wipes a few tears that fell from my eyes.

"Ok then just two more days and you're here for four days. They'll get their mommy time and be fine and so will you."

"I hope so."

"Everything will be fine. You want to talk to them?"

"Yes please." I heard Kristina call out for the boys and soon I was on speaker phone talking to the two boys who meant the world to me.

"Hi mama!" They both said in unison.

"Hey boys, I'm here in New York so that means just two more days and I'll be home."

"Are you going to take us to school and pick us up?" Asked my youngest Noah.

"Yup, and then we'll go home and I'll help you guys with your homework and we'll go out for dinner and maybe a movie and if Kristina said you boys behaved, it's Disney World this weekend."

They both cheered. "I miss you mama," said my oldest Emmit.

I had to choke back the tears and make sure they couldn't hear me sob. I collected myself before I spoke. "I miss you to baby, the both of you. I miss you boys so much. I can't wait to see you, be good ok? Listen to Kristina."

"We will," they both said. I told them my goodbyes one last time and then to Kristina before hanging up. Ambrose knocked on the door.

"Hey, you almost done?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to the boys."

"O, alright. Well, I'm ready when you are."

"Ok, just a few more minutes."

I then read the text from Stephan, 'I wanted to know if you were going to catch a few more hours of sleep. If not then I wanted to know if you would be up for a dinner date later on.'

'No, I'm not going to sleep. I'm gonna hit the gym with Ambrose, if you still want to when I'm done then I can come back here and get showered and dressed, then we can meet up in the lobby.' I texted back.

'Perfect, I'll be ready so just text or call when you are.'

'Ok.'

I then quickly dressed, washed my face and put my hair up in a messy bun before stepping out and back into the room. Dean was sitting on the bed messing with his phone. "Thirty minutes and that's what you come out looking," he teased.

I threw my clothes that I was wearing on the plane at him, "Don't be an ass."

"But that's part of my charm," He said. I grabbed my gym bag and threw my wallet and phone in it before holding it out to Dean who put his phone and wallet in it as well.

We then made our way to the elevators and down to the lobby where we asked the hotel concierge where the nearest gym was located. Luckily, there was one just three blocks away so Dean and I decided to walk there. I got my phone from my gym bag and texted Seth and Roman where we were headed but that we were walking so the car was available and Dean had left the keys at the front desk incase they wanted to go anywhere.

"They haven't texted me back so I guess they're sleeping or don't care," I told Dean as I put my phone away.

"So," he said.

"So what?" I asked.

"How did the thing with Sheamus go?"

"Can you not say SHeamus and say his real name."

"Fine, Stephan. How did it go with Stephan."

"See, it's not that hard. It went good. His friends were really nice and funny and his sister was the same, I really liked her."

"That's cool. Did you guys go out to eat or what?"

"No, We went out to a bar type of place. It was fun."

"Did you get drunk?"

"I didn't get like shit faced drunk. More of a I'm feeling really good kind of buzz. I kind of went crazy on him for a second but I made up for it."

"Hold on," he said as he put his arm out infront of me to stop me. "WHat do you mean you went crazy on him?"

"Well, I went to the bathroom with his sister and when we came out I saw this blonde bitch talking to him and you could tell she was being flirty so I asked his sister if they knew eachother. SHe said that was his ex and they broke up before Stephan came to the states. His sister went back to the table where we were all at and I stayed where I was. I made sure he saw me before I barged out of there and he followed me. I told him off about why he was even talking to her in the first place and basically told him to go fuck himself."

"Well aren't you understanding," joked Dean.

"Anyways, he explained himself and calmed me down alittle bit. I ended up feeling really bad and made up for it before going back inside and joining everyone else for a few more hours before we headed back to the hotel."

We had arrived at the gym and went inside to get a guest pass for just a few hours and to buy a few bottles of water. Once we had paid for everything, Ambrose and I started our stretching and since neither one of us remembered to bring any headphones or ipods we continued talking.

"So, just so that we're clear here, when you say you made up for it you mean what exactly?" Asked Ambrose.

I tried to hide my smirk, "I mean that I made for it. What do you want me to say?"

"Did you fuck him?" Asked a wide-eyed Dean.

"No I didn't fuck him. Can we just work out now?" I said while moving to a treadmill.

"Ok, but since I'm the closest thing you have to a girlfriend, I'm pretty much the only one you could gossip with about this kind of shit" said Dean joining the treadmill next to me. "I'm just gonna assume you blew him then," he said.

"Jon, shut the fuck up. I didn't fuck him and I sure as hell didn't get on my knees in fucking public. He fingered me in an alley way looking thing and that's it," I told him through gritted teeth and in a low whisper.

"I knew you were kind of freaky but this is a whole new level," he said giving me his signature smirk.

We did a half hour of running then some weight lifts before finishing up with a stair master. After almost two hours, we were headed back to the hotel. I took out my phone and texted Stephan that I was on my way back to the hotel. When we got there, Dean let me shower first so I could get ready for my dinner date. After I showered and dried myself off, I changed into some sweats and a shirt so Dean could take his shower. I did my makeup on my bed which was my normal powder and concealer. For my eyes I applied some golden eye shadow and outlined my eyes some black liquid eyeliner. For my lips I put on a nude-brown lipstick.

When Ambrose was done with the bathroom, I went in to change and do my hair. I pulled out my straightener that I traveled with and simply straightened my hair. I pulled my black tights with skulls on them and added an oversized grey sweater over that with my black flats. I texted Stephan my room number and that I was done. He texted back that he was on his way. I checked my reflection one more time before I went into the room to put the sweats and shirt I was wearing away. I grabbed the purse that Stephan had given to me when we were in Europe and threw my wallet, phone, and small makeup just incase I needed to do a few re-touches.

There was a knock on the door and I went to open it thinking it was Stephan, instead it was Seth and Roman.

"Well aren't you all dressed up," said Seth as he entered the room and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Asked Reigns.

"Out with Sheamus," said Dean before I could answer.

"Are we invited?" Asked Seth.

"Nope," I said.

"That's rude. We are like your road brothers," joked Reigns.

There was another knock on the door and this time Roman answered it since he was standing right next to it. "What's up Sheamo? Come on in," he said while stepping aside so Stephan could enter.

"Having a sleep over tonight lads?" Asked Stephan jokingly.

"Something like that since we aren't invited to dinner," said Seth.

"To be fair, if I had to choose between a night alone with Scar or a night with Scar and three other guys, I would choose to have Scar alone," said Dean while winking at Stephan.

Everyone looked at Stephan who just gave a blank look to Dean. Suddenly the atmosphere got alittle uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah. Anyways I'll see you guys later. Come on Steph," I said while grabbing my bag. I took Stephans hand in mine and pulled him along with me while I opened the door and walked out.

"No means no Scarlett!," yelled Seth. "Don't take advantage of the poor guy!"

Stephan just shut the door and I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist. With me not wearing any heels, I barely came up to just under his shoulder. I gave him a quick peck on the lips which he deepened by placing one hand behind my head and the other on my lower back. I pulled away and smiled up at him while wiping away the lipstick that was left on his lips.

He let me go but quickly took hold of my hand as we walked to the elevators. He was wearing dressy black shoes with a dark wash pair of jeans and a black sweater. He had on his signature grey newsboy cap on. We then entered the elevators and made our way down to the lobby. We then walked hand in hand into the New York City streets. "So, was there anything specific you wanted to eat?" I asked as we slowly walked down the street.

Stephan then stopped infront of me, pulling me against his body and placed both his hands on my ass while giving a very rough squeeze. "Just you," he said.

"As tempting as that sounds, you're gonna have to wait for the entire entre," I told him as I pushed him away and continued walking.

Stephan quickly caught up, only having to take about two steps with his long legs and took hold of my hand once again. "Was that alittle to forward?" He asked.

"No, I just don't want you thinking that we're going fuck right away just because of that thing that happened in Ireland. I probably gave you the wrong idea and that's my fault but I really like you and don't want to rush the sexual part of our relationship. Not that I think we're in a relationship, I didn't mean it come out that way. Are you mad?" I asked wanting to know what he thought about what I just said.

We stopped walking and Stephan took hold of both my hands. I looked up at him and saw him start to lower his head. I stood on my tippy toes and used his hands to balance myself as our lips met in a soft kiss that made me melt. When we pulled away Stephan brought his hands to hold my face and I placed my hands on his strong chest.

"I want to hear me," he said as we locked eyes. "I'm not mad, you haven't given me a reason to be mad. Sex has crossed me mind but that's mainly because I'm a man and I think you are incredibly beautiful and find you extremely attractive. As far as a relationship between the two of us, That's what I want this to turn into. I'm ready for anything as long as it brings me closer to you.'

I couldn't believe this man. He was to good for words. "Why are you so perfect?" I asked him.

He let go of my face and placed his hands ontop of mine. "I am far from perfect love, trust me."

"I doubt that. You're handsome, sweet, and if you're good with kids I'm locking you up and not letting you go."

"I'm amazing with children," he said bringing my hands to his lips.

A few more blocks and we opted for a nice little place that wasn't that crowded. We ordered two large salads with water and talked some more as we waited for our food.

"So, what are your plans when you get back home?" He asked taking a sip of his water.

"Well, I'm landing in Tampa with everyone else on Wednesday morning, so I'm going home and starting on some of my laundry. I might fo to the gym but that depends on how much time I have before I have to shower and get dressed so I can pick up my sons from school. After that we'll head back home where we'll hurry up and do the homework for that night so then the three of us can go out to eat and spend time together before I have to take them back home and get them showered and into bed."

"Do you ever get the chance to rest?" Asked Stephan.

Our food arrived and I waited until the waiter left to answer him. "Yes, when my boys are in bed asleep I have my Scarlett time."

"And what does Scarlett do during Scarlett time?"

"It varies from night to night. Sometimes it includes me having a few drinks by myself or with whoever I invite over. Other times it can mean me going out for the night, whatever I'm in the mood for at the time."

We each finish up our salad before Stephan spoke again. "So is there a possibly of me being brought into your Scarlett time?"

"Well that depends on what you think we will be doing," I told him as the waiter came to pick up our plates and bring us the recite.

Stephan picked up the check and we both walked to the counter so he could pay. "I think we will be doing whatever Scarlett wants to do."

"Then you are definitely invited to Scarlett time."

**Your feedback is always awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was Wednesday and I was finally hope after being away for two weeks. I had just walked into my home, dropping my bags on the floor. I walked to the livingroom and saw Kristina watching tv. "You look comfortable," I told her walking over to the couch and flopping down next to her.

"Very," she said. "How was Europe?"

"It was awesome and crazy just like every trip for the WWE is. Did the packages I sent make it over?"

"Yup, the one you sent me I opened up already. Thank you by the way." I had sent Kristina a complete outfit from Chanel's online store. Shoes and bags included.

"Please, you do not have to thank me. You practically raise my kids for me while I'm away. It's the least I could do. The boys didn't see the boxes did they?"

"Nope, they came yesterday when they were at school."

Along with buying Kristina some things, I had also bought my sons a few toys online.

"Ok. Well, I have some news," I told her suddenly getting alittle nervous. I had not mentioned anything about Stephan to her and seeing as she is my best friend, I wanted to get her opinion on the entire thing.

"You're pregnant," she said while clutching her chest as if she were about to have a heart attack.

"Fuck off," I say getting up.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't get all butt-hurt on me." she says grabbing onto my arm and pulling me back down to the couch. "What's the news?"

"I sort of may be dating a guy."

**It's a small update but next one will be better :)**

"Sort of?" She asks raising her eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm definitely dating a guy."

"Thank you Jesus, she has a man," she says raising her hands to the heavens.

"You know I can kick your ass right?"

"Yes, but you love me too much."

"True, unfortunately."

"Anyways, tell me everything," she says while sitting up straight and focusing in on me.

"Well, it's one of the wrestlers."

"Is it Dean?"

"No, it's not Dean. I did do something really stupid with him though."

"Hold on, first things first. Who are you dating if it's not Dean?"

"Sheamus. Well, his name is really Stephan."

"Sheamus? The red-headed, super pale, Irish guy."

"Yes so wipe that look off of your face. I think he's really cute and he's super sweet. Our first official date was in Paris."

"Paris? That does earn him some points. Um, isn't he kind of on the older side though?"

"No, he's only 35."

"And you're 25, that's a ten-year age difference."

"Congratulations, you can do basic math."

"Don't get bitchy with me, I'm just bringing it to your attention."

"Anyways, he gave me his number in a note he wrote that was in a box which contained a Dior purse he had bought me with matching shoes."

"Ok, I'm convinced. I like him. But back to the stupid thing you did with Dean, what happened?"

I took a deep breath and braced myself for her reaction. "I had sex with him the morning after my Paris date with Stephan."

"Oh my God. That's, um, that's wow." Kristina now sat back on the couch and crossed her legs, folding her hands and placing them on her knees.  
"Ok, yes, that was really bad but since then there has been no physical contact with Dean outside of the ring. We've even talked about it and I told him that I felt super guilty about it and wanted to stop our random hook-ups."

"And what did Dean say?"

"He said that he got how much I liked Stephan and would still keep the whole me and him thing to himself but that if I give him the green light he's not stopping."

"I always thought you and Dean would eventually evolve into something more than your whole friends with benefits thing yall had going on but whatever. So have you and Stephan messed around?"

"Kind of. When we did the Dublin show he invited out with two of his friends and even his sister. You know me, I didn't want to go but he charmed me into it. So I went and they all ended up being really nice and cool. During the night his sister and I went to the bathroom and when we came out,I saw this blonde bitch talking to Stephan and touching his arm, you know being extra flirty"

"I know you went crazy," said Kristina laughing.

"Hey, you would have been proud of me, I didn't hit her or anything like that."

"What? That is something big, congratulations."

"Yeah, well I asked his sister if she knew who she was and she said it was his ex and they had broken up before he left for the states. So I waited to make sure he saw me and then I stormed out the bar. Ofcourse he followed after me and kept telling me to calm down and that he was trying to get her leave and had told her he was there with someone. I still was pissed off and kept shoving him and then he like went super angry Irish guy on me, which was hot. Then I felt bad and decided to make it up to him so I took him to this alley type of thing and he fingered me there. We went back to the bar and everything turned out ok."

"So do you think this is gonna turn into something serious?"

"I hope so. I really like him," I said starting to get alittle teary eyed.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Kristina while moving closer to me.

"I just don't to mess this up or have him change his mind about me."

"You can't think like that. You have to think positive, no matter how much you hate doing that."

"Yeah, I know. You're right," I said getting up."I'm gonna go start my laundry then take a shower and get ready so I can take my time before I have to go pick up the boys from school."

"Ok, I'll be here watching trash tv that I can't watch infront the boys," said Kristina while turning on the tv and laying back down on the couch.

I went back to the doorway to retrieve my bags and headed to the washroom where my washer and dryer were located. As I emptied out all my luggage and sorted them into piles, I started thinking about Stephan. I missed him, I missed alot after just seeing him the night before. I contemplated texting him but he had told me that he was going to go straight to bed once he was home, which I found out was just about twenty minutes away from my own home. After loading up the washing machine and getting it started, I headed upstairs to my bedroom with my bag that was my go to carry-on bag everytime I traveled. I took out my phone and texted Stephan my address, saying how I know he told me he was going to sleep but I really missed him and wanted him to come over.

As soon as I sent it, I started to regret it. In most of my past relationships, including the one with the father of my two sons, I was extremely needy and the guys took advantage of that. They used it against me and I was scared that I had just shown my true colors to Stephan, giving him the ammunition he needed. My phone rang and I knew it was him so I ignored the call and texted him again instead.

'Nevermind. You said you were going to sleep so sleep. I'll talk to you later.' I hit send and seconds later he called again.

"What Stephan?"

"I'm a bit confused love," he said giving off a small chuckle.

"About what?"

"Well, I got your text that you wanted me to come over so I make it out to me car and call you letting you know I'm on my way, but that call gets ignored. Then I get another text telling me to go to sleep."

"Ok?"

"Ok? Scarlett what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. You can tell me when I get there."

"No Stephan, I'm serious," I say starting to get irritated.

"I'm already on the highway, too late."

"I won't let you in then."

"Well then I'm sure your neighbors will get a show. A very loud Irish man just yelling out your name in your front yard."

"Fine. I'm gonna jump in the shower, when you get here just ring the door bell. My best friend Kristina lives with me so if she opens the door instead of me just come up to my bedroom."

"Was this your plan all along? Scarlett if you just wanted to get me in your bedroom all you had to do was ask."

"You're lucky you're cute," I say.

:And if you thought I wasn't?" Asked Stephan.

"Then I would have slapped you in the balls when you got here."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart."

"Just wait til you taste how sweet I am," I say making sure to hang up before he could respond.

"Kristina!" I yell out, hoping she'll hear me from up here.

"Yeah?" Se yells back.

"Stephan's coming over! He should be here in a few minutes! I'm gonna shower, tell him to come up when he gets here!"

"Well that didn't take long," Kristina muttered to herself.

With that said, I hurried up and stripped down. I jumped into the shower, took care of all that and got out as quickly as I could which took me about fifteen minutes. I dried myself off and was about to get dressed when I realized I hand not grabbed any clothes before taking a shower. I pressed my ear to the door but couldn't hear anything on the other side of it. I then decided to take a peek and see if Stephan was here yet. I slowly cracked the door open and took a look around my bedroom which seemed to be empty. I stepped out in just a towel and power walked over to my dresser where I kept my clothes that were just to be around the house. I got out a pair of grey sweats and a plain black shirt. I opened the drawer on top of that one where I kept some of my bras and underwear. I had everything I needed so I turned around and started to head back into the bathroom. Before I could make it, I turned and saw Stephan standing in my doorway holding two cups of coffee. He let his eyes roam for a bit until our eyes met and he quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have been done by now. I even stopped on me way to get us some coffee," he said while holding up the cups. "Kristina let me in, like you said she would, she told me that you were probably done and just doing your makeup."

"It's ok, I was just caught off guard," I said while retreating back to my bathroom. "I'll just be a few more minutes."

"Yeah, ofcourse," said Stephan.

I closed the door and leaned against it. I couldn't help but smile, not because I was in embarrassed which I wasn't, but because of Stephans reaction. His eyes roamed my legs, then the towel, over my chest and finally met my gaze. His eyes went wide right before he turned around. As I got dressed I realized that maybe I should have grabbed some actual clothes instead of just some sweats. I looked myself in the mirror with no makeup on and hair wet. If this doesn't scare him away then maybe he's a keeper.

As I stepped out of the bathroom and into the my bedroom, I stopped at the doorway and looked over to Stephan. He was sitting on my, looking around my room, and still holding the cups of coffee. He was wearing a grey superman shirt with black basketball shorts and black Nike shoes. His hair was alittle disheveled and when I finally looked at his face he gave a small smile.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" He asked.

I walked over to my bed and sat right next to him, taking my coffee from him. I took the lid off alitlle to see what he had gotten me exactly.

"Mocha," he said before I could even ask him.

"Thank you," I say taking a sip. "You know, if I would have thought this through, I probably would have put on actual clothes instead of looking like a bum infront of the guy I'm dating," I tell him still feeling self-conscious about my appearance.

"O yes, because I meself am dressed in this fabulous outfit," he said.

"That's different. You're a guy, you can throw on whatever you want and there you're out the door. I'm a girl, I'm suppose to be impressing you. After we've been together for awhile, then I can start looking like shit as much as I want to," I tell him while drinking the rest of my mocha.

"Something to look forward to," said Stephan while holding up his coffee in a way that said cheers.

I laughed and looked down at my cup I was holding in my hands. I felt him wrap his arm around me as he brought his lips close to my neck. His warm breath made me lose mine and the whiskers of his facial hair sent a shiver down to my core. He placed soft kisses on my neck before removing his lips all together and looking at me. I looked up at him and was met with his deep blue eyes. With his arm still around me, he leaned over me to my small night stand I had by my bed and placed his coffee down before returning next to me and placing his hand on my face. While tracing my jaw line with his fingers he rubbed my lower back with his hand that was around me.

"I honestly find you just as attractive and beautiful right now as I do when you think you're all dolled up," he said.

"You're suppose to say that. I don't any guy has the balls to tell a girl they look like shit when they really do look like shit. Unless they're just an asshole," I tell him.

He then captured my lips with his, I couldn't help but kiss back, Any doubts or insecurities I was feeling completely went away. I caught hus bottom lip and slowly sucked on it. Stephan let out a moan as my hands traveled to his thick thighs and I ran them up and down. I was starting to get carried away so I reluctantly removed my hands from his thighs and took his into my hands. We parted our lips and Stephan rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. I got up and went into the bathroom to set up my makeup along with my blow dryer and hair straightener. I walked back into the room to check what time it was on my phone. It read twelve o'clock which meant I had three hours before I had to pick up my sons from school. I looked over at Stephan while biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to start getting ready so I can pick up my sons from school at three," I told him.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Do you want to leave? I'm just going to be doing my hair and makeup, I don't want you to be bored."

"I don't want to leave and I won't be bored. I'll keep you company."

So, while I decided to do my makeup on my bed to be near Stephan, we talked about my life here at home. i told him about Krisitna and how much she helps me with the boys. I told him that my mom and little brother live out in California where I was born and raised. He told me about some of his family back in Ireland. His mom and dad are divorced and his father had remarried but he did love his step-mom alot. He had two sister, Anne Marie and Adele, Adele whom I had met and was around my own age. I really hit it off with her. Anne Marie was more of around Stephans age. He told me that the guys he was really close to in the company were Drew McIntyre, Wade Barrett, and Chris Jericho. He had known Drew and Wade for years, having wrestled with them all over Europe in the indies.

As I went into the bathroom to straighten my hair since it was almost completely dry, Stephan stayed sitting down on my bed.

"After you pick up the boys from school, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Bring them back here to do their homework and then see what they want to do. If they want to go somewhere then we'll go, if they want to stay home then we'll stay home. Why?"

"I'm not sure if you would be up for this, but when you put the boys to bed, do you think we could do something?"

"Like what?"

"Anything you want."

I finished straightening my hair and walked over to where he was seated on my bed. I stood infront of him in-between his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist. I gave him a small kiss and before I could pull away, he pulled my body against his and deepened it.

"Is that a yes?" He asked after pulling away.

"Yes, it probably won't be until nine though. Is that ok?"

"That's fine," he said.

I then went into my closet to change into some black skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved superman shirt with my black converse. As I stepped back into the room, Stephan looked over at me and smiled.  
"I see I've inspired you," he said referring to our almost matching superman shirts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you guys like this one :)**

I almost sped to my son's school. I couldn't wait to see them. It had alittle over two weeks since I had been able to hold them and kiss them and feel them embrace me back. Just thinking about it made my eyes water and I had to blink them away before they altered my vision while driving. I was a few minutes early so I parked my car and got out, waiting for them infront of the school. While waiting I saw a few parents that I recognized and they smiled while waving at me. I did the same and then I heard the bell. As the kids started to pile out my eyes swept over them looking for my boys.

I first spotted Noah since he was taller than most of the children and for his age, including taller than his older brother. He saw me and had the biggest smile on his face. I heard call over to Emmit who was just a few feet away. When Emmit looked over to Noah, who had started running towards me, Emmit looked over to the direction his younger brother was running to and finally spotted me. Emmit then quickly started to sprint towards me and even beat Noah to me.

I knelt down and caught Emmit in a tight embrace as I felt the tears starting to come back. I pulled away alittle to make room for Noah who was now wrapped around me.

"I missed you mommy!" Yelled Emmit.

"Did you miss us?" Asked Noah.

I pulled away from them just enough so I can see their faces. The tears were now rolling down my cheeks. "You boys have no idea how much I missed you. Everyday I was away was horrible. And I promise I won't have to be away from you for that long for a while, ok?"

They both continued to hug me and then some of the children started to circle around us, the children started to mumble and I was able to catch words like WWE and The Shield. Before the children or their parents approached me, I scooted the boys along towards the car. As I put them in the back seat and made sure they buckled in, I turned around to see a little standing with her mother. She was holding a folder that had a picture of me glued or taped to it, well not me exactly, me in my wrestling gear posing for WWE magazine. The little girl was so cute and looked shy as her mother nudged me over to her. When she finally was infront of me, she held the folder up to me.

"Scarlett, can you sign my folder, please?" She asked me quietly.

My heart melted and I knelt down to her level. "Ok, but only because you said please." I grabbed the sharpie she was holding and proceeded to sign it much to her delight. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Christina!" She said smiling from ear to ear.

"My best friend is named Kristina but she spells it with a K instead of the CH. DO you spell it with a CH?" I asked. She nodded her head yes and I signed the picture. It read: To Christina, the world's cutest WWE fan. Believe In The SHield. Scarlett.

I handed it back to her and she jumped on me giving me a tight hug that I returned. When she let go her mother asked if she could take a picture. I said ofcourse and Christina and I posed with our fists out infront of us, just like I do with the guys. They both thanked me and I turned around to see my boys in the car looking not at all amused.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, we're going." I shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. I pulled out of the schools parking lot and headed home. Looking in the review mirror, I asked the boys what was new with them and school.

"I think I want to join soccer," said Emmit.

"And I know I don't," said Noah.

"I have the permission slip. My teacher told me for you to read it," said Emmit as he pulled out a folder from his backpack and took out a packet.

"Ok, hold on to it until we get home."

We were home a few minutes later and the boys quickly ran upstairs to change.

"Hey Kristina," they both said as they brushed past her. She was coming down the stairs, dressed and ready to go.

"Where are you off to?" I asked as I saw her grab her keys and her purse.

"I'm meeting up with Jessica. Gonna go eat maybe shop around." Jessica was one of Kristina's friends she has met since being down here in Tampa. I've never met her, mostly because I'm hardly here and when I am I am with my boys. Another reason is I don't play well with others.

"O, alright. I'll se you later then." She gave me a quick hug and head headed out the door.

The boys were coming back downstairs changed and with their backpacks. We set up their homework on the kitchen counter and they sat on the stools. As they took out everything they needed to do for that days work, I started cutting up various fruits and serving them some juice. I placed the plate of fruit infront of them and their drinks as well. They were sitting quietly doing their homework and every so often Noah would ask for my help on a question. Emmit would get distracted and I would have to redirect his attention back to his work.

Almost done with their homework, I started to look over the packet that Emmit was telling me about. It did include a permission slip along with the scheduled time for the tryouts and pricing for the uniform. Along with a list of the supplies they would need. Before I started to go crazy and buy everything under the sun for him that he would and might need for soccer, I had to make sure he was serious about this. When he was finished with his homework and had put everything away back into his backpack, I pulled him aside.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him. "Once I signed this and if you make it on to the team there will be no going back. I will not let you quit so you better be sure this is something you can focus on aside from your school work."

"I know, I know. I promise I really really want to do this," said my oldest son.

"Alright then," I said signing the permission ship and getting a check filled out and ready incase he made it on the team. "The tryouts are tomorrow after school so when your brother is done with his homework we'll head over to this sports store I know and get everything you'll need, alright?"

He threw his arms around me, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Noah had finished up and had put his things away as well. After I made them eat some of the fruit we headed back out to get things that Emmit needed. Almost an hour later, I had purchased numerous soccer shorts, shirts, socks, cleats, two soccer balls, a gym bag, and a reusable water bottle.

While walking out of the store and making our way to the car my phone started to ring. I smiled thinking it was probably Stephan. My smile was replaced with a small grin as the caller I.D. said Ambrose.

"Hey you," I answered.

"Are you busy?" He asked.

"KInd of. I'm with my sons, why?"

"Just wanted to talk to you, kill some time."

"That makes me feel so special," I teased.

"You know exactly how special you are to me," he said in a deeper tone.

I felt myself blush alittle, knowing exactly what he meant by that. "If you want I can call you in a little bit, after I figure out what my boys want to do next."

"Ok, yeah. Call me back."

I hung up and put all of the things in the trunk of my SUV as my boys climbed in the back and buckled themselves in. As I climbed into the driver's seat and di the same. I turned around and asked them what they wanted to do next.

They both looked at eachother and when they turned back to me I could see mischievous grins on their faces. "What?" I asked.

"Funtown?" They asked in unison.

"Ok, but only for a little while because I have some surprises for you at home that I want to give you before you guys have to go to bed."

It took us about a half hour to get there. My boys were out of the car and through the doors at lightening speed it seemed. Funtown had everything a kid could want. Rock climbing, arcade games, velcro walls you could stick to, mazes, obstacle courses, go-karting, paintballing, and tons of junk food. When I got inside, the boys were waiting for me inline to pay for their ticket.

I walked up to the counter. "Hi, can I get three full access passes." I said as I reached for my wallet and got out my credit card.

"Your total will be $310.00," said the man who looked to be around my age. Yup, one hundred dollars if you wanted access to everything this place had to offer., and ofcourse I wanted to join in with my boys.

I paid with my debit card and for the next hour and a half my boys and I raced eachother in the go-karts, played some paintballing, and rock climbed. After that I let them go off and do what they wanted while I waited for them at the tables that were designated for eating. I decided to pull out my phone and saw that I had a text from Stephan.

'I didn't want to bother you since you are with your boys. Just wanted to see if we were still on for tonight.'

I started to get worried that maybe he was trying to get out if. 'Why? Did you make other plans. It's ok if you did.' I hit send and a few seconds later my phone rang. I smiled when I saw it was Stephan.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Why on earth would I make other plans when I get to see you?" He asked.

"I don't know. We don't really have major plans, you're just coming over," I said.

"Love, I get to see and spend some time with you. I consider that a major plan."

I smiled into the phone. "How do you always know exactly what to say?"

"I have me moments," he said. His accent slipping into lala land.

"Mom!" My oldest son Emmit yelled.

I looked over to him and told Stephan to hold on. "What happened?"

"We're hungry," said my youngest son Noah.

I shook my head yes to them signaling that I was going to get them something to eat. "Are you still there?" I asked Stephan while getting up and walking to place in an order of food.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called. You're probably busy with the boys," said Stephan.

"Yeah, I'm out with them now. I'm glad you called though. I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"I'll be waiting."

I hung up with Stephan and ordered a large pepperoni pizza and called the boys over to get their drinks. We all sat down ate, almost finishing it. Once they were full, I allowed them to back but only for a half hour. Once time was up I called them to leave and we headed home. Once we arrived I sent them both to shower since they had run around like wild animals. While they were in the shower, I retrieved the packages that I had sent them while I was on the European tour. I took out new video games, two of the same for each one I ordered. I set them side by side on the living room table. I then took out the big one, two brand new XBOX ONE. I placed those infront of the games that I had piled on the table.

I went upstairs and saw each of them in their own bathroom brushing their teeth and already dressed for bed. I called them both to the top of the stairs.

"Alright, your surprises are downstairs in the livingroom. But before you guys go and see them I want to tell you that you are not going to play with them tonight, you can wait until tomorrow. I looked at both them and they nodded in agreement. "One more thing, if I hear that you are not listening to Kristina while I'm gone, it's gone. If I hear that your grades are slipping, it's gone. If I feel as if you're getting an attitude with me or not listening or being disrespectful towards and anyone else for that matter, it's gone. Understand?"

"Yes, mom," they said in unison.

"Ok, go on."

They ran down the stairs and into the livingroom, I followed behind them at a much slower pace.

The boys both turned me and almost brought me down with the excitement behind their hugs. They both thanked me over and over. I told them that tomorrow we would set up each of their XBOX but that they needed to go to bed, it was already almost nine. They each took their XBOX to their rooms and I carried the games. After placing the XBOX safely in each of their rooms they came back and got their games.

I followed Emmit into his bed and tucked him in. I kissed his forehead as he layed down. I looked at him and was so happy to be home with my boys. "I missed you so much," I told him as I took his smaller hand in mine and gave it a squeeze.

"I know mom, I missed you too." He yawned.

"I love you," I said as I gave him one last kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too," he said as he closed his eyes.

I walked out of his room and shut his door, knowing that he was already asleep.

I then made my way to the next room which was Noah's. He was sitting up in his bed waiting for. I smiled at him as he sunk under the covers. I helped to pull them over him and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for XBOX mom, it's awesome," he said.

"You're welcome. I love you Noah, I hope you know how much I miss you when I go."

"I do, I love you too," he said. He yawned and closed his eyes. I waited a few minutes until his breathing was even and knew he was asleep. I gave him one more kiss on his forehead before walking out of his room and closing his door behind me.

I went to get my bag from the livingroom and brought it upstairs to my bedroom. I took out my phone and texted Stephan that he could come over when he was ready. A few seconds later he texted back that he was on his way.

I went into the bathroom to fix my makeup. Once that was done, I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I contemplated changing but the door bell rand and I knew it was Stephan. I headed downstairs and opened the door. I couldn't help but run my eyes up and down him. He wore a grey newsboy cap with a matching grey t-shirt which his arms looked like they were going to bust out of. He had a dark wash pair of jeans and black work boots.

"Hi," I told him smiling.

"Hi," he said returning my smile.

I stepped aside and motioned with my hand for him to come in. He did, and once he was inside and I shut the door, I felt him take my hand and lace our fingers together. I looked down at our hands and couldn't help but smile again. He pulled me into him and my free hand rested on his chest. I looked up into his blue eyes and started to feel myself swoon for this man. I didn't want him knowing just how much i enjoyed his presence. I tried to pull away from him but he was to strong and held me in place.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. When I looked back into his eyes they were no longer sparkling but now contained worry in them.

"I want to ask you something but I want the Gods honest truth from you," I told him.

"You can ask me anything you want," he said while rubbing my lower back that held me.

I looked up at him and sighed."What do you feel when you touch me?"

His face went from having a worried expression to a more serious one. "I feel like you're holding back on me. Then I don't want to let you go because me fear of you leaving starts to mess with me head. You turn me into this tub of emotional glue."

He was smiling now and I couldn't help but smile right back, it was contagious. I started to rub his chest with my free hand and move it down to his stomach where I felt his hard six-pack hiding behind his shirt. He let go of my hand and brought it to the back head where he started to play with my hair. With both of my hands free I slipped them underneath his shirt and brought them to his back where I softly ran my nails up and down. I heard him suck in a breath and felt his hands move to my ass, he started to run his hands up and down mimicking my movements with my nails on his back. I then stood on my tippy toes, bringing my face up towards his and ran my tongue across his lips.

He then captured my lips with his and I felt that familiar fire in the bottom of my gut. I wanted him and figured why wait any longer, but before it got to out of control, I wanted to see exactly how bad he really wanted me.

I pulled way from him and rested my head on his chest. He placed his chin ontop of my head and I could hear his heart beating. It was fast and matched his heavy breathing. He held both of my hands in his. "Stephan, do you want me?" I asked.

"You make it hard not to you," he said with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile along with him, I tend do that a lot whenever I'm around him.

I took his hand and started to walk away towards a guestroom that was downstairs. I turned to look at Stephan who had a confused look on his face. "I would take you upstairs But just incase I can't control myself the spare bedroom will have to do."

I opened the door to the near empty room, nothing in it but a bed and a dresser. I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed, Stephan was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes following me. I took off my shoes and then he did the same. I patted the spot next to me and was quickly joined by him. I slowly straddled him, placing each of my legs on either side of him and as I did, I took off his cap and dropped it on the floor. Running my fingers through his messy red hair, I felt his hands glide from my ass, around to my thighs and then up to my breasts. I moaned as soon as I felt the heat of his hands through my bra and shirt. I then moved my hands to the bottom of his t-shirt where I pulled it up and off of him, his hands now resting on my back.

I then brought my tongue and slowly slid it under his chin and down his neck. When I felt him shiver I moved my hips against him and heard a soft moan escape his lips. As I nibbled all over his neck, I moved myself harder onto him which caused his hands to move to my hips and pushed me down against him even more. I started to take off my shirt but he placed his hands over me and proceeded to take it off.

I felt his right hand grab my ass, crushing our bodies together, His left hand reached up to my breast and was cupping it, teasing my now hard nipple through the fabric of my white lace bra. He moved his lips to my jaw and was placing kisses everywhere he could. I started to feel him through his jeans which sent a jolt of electricity through my body. I moaned his name and he moved both his hands to my wrists. He started to move his fingers across them and my body went ringed, not in the way you think. I couldn't breath and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"What is this?" Asked Stephan, momentarily distracted from what was about to become something very heated.

I quickly got off of him and frantically looked around to where I had thrown my shirt. Spotting it in the corner of the room, I went and got it, immediately putting it on. Stephan came up behind me and placed his hands on my hips. "What were those bumps, Scarlett?"

I didn't know what to say, and even if I did I didn't think I could speak. Stephan slowly turned me around and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I avoided his eyes, knowing that mine were on the verge of having a few tears of panic and shame spill out of them. He placed his hand under my chin and brought my face up to meet his gaze, I couldn't help but look into those amazingly blue eyes.

"Scars. Kind of ironic, isn't it? Given my name," I told him as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. His eyes had a look of shock and uneasiness to them which made my stomach twist.

I was lost in the moment and forgot to keep hidden what I always made sure no one saw or knew about, aside from the very few people that did.

**Reviews are what give me ideas for this story so the more the merrier. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

He wiped the tears away with his thump and was about to say something but before he could get it out, we heard my front door open. I walked out into the hallway where I saw Kristina and a another girl walk in behind her. I'm guessing the girl was Jessica, and Jessica was extremely hot. I wouldn't have minded if I hadn't had a man over and if I hadn't had a slight breakdown infront of him. Can't forget about the new flaw that he had just discovered. Kristina then looked up to the top of the stairs where I was.

"Hey Scar, are the boys asleep already?" She asked throwing her purse and keys on the table by the door.

"Yeah, they're out for the night," I said. Stephan then came to stand beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Sheamus, I mean Stephan. I didn't know, you didn't tell me he was coming over," said Kristina.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you," I said quietly.

"Do you want me to go? If it's going to be a problem I can go," Stephan whispered so only I could hear.

My heart fell to the pit of my stomach. "You want to leave? Is it because of my wrist?" I tried to keep my voice evenly but I could hear the panic in it.

Stephan moved his hand to my face but then moved it away after remembering we had an audience. Wanting to hear what Stephan thought about what had just transpired a few minutes ago, I told Kristina and Jessica to make themselves at home and I pulled Stephan back into the spare room, closing the door behind us.

"Why do you have those on your wrists, Scarlett," he asked as he stepped right infront of me. I tried to move around him but he caught my arm and I quickly pulled it away from him.

"Why else would I have them, Stephan?" I asked with alot more venom behind it then I had intended.

"Did you try to end your life?" He asked trying to place his hands on my waist, I quickly moved to the side to avoid his grasp. I then walked over to the bed and sat down. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was sure to be having him running out of my house faster than as if he were on fire.

"I used to self-harm, growing up and into my late teens. I stopped once I had my sons. It was too risky and I was not going to have them taken away from and suffer just because I was too stupid to stop." My eyes never left the floor. "If you want to leave that's fine, I just beg that you don't tell this to anyone. The only people in the company who know are Mr. Mcmahon and Dr. Sampson. It almost cost me getting signed when I had to explain them to Vince."

I then saw Stephans feet appear infront of me, what he did next surprised me. He knelt between my legs and started to rub my arms up and down. That gesture was too much for me right now and I couldn't help but let a few sobs slip out. He brought his hands to my face and lifted my head so that we were almost eye to eye. He kissed my forehead then rested his against mine.

"Can I see them?" He asked.

My mouth went dry and I heart started to beat frantically. "Why?" I croaked out.

"I want to show you that I meant it all the times I said it in Europe. I want something more with us then just dating for alittle while. I honestly want to be with you, Scarlett."

I had stopped sobbing and only a few tears were running down my cheeks now and then. I slowly rolled up my sleeves and showed them to him. He took them in his hands and placed kissed them. His mustache tickled it and made me shiver.

When our eyes met, he moved his lips to mine and gently kissed them while still holding my wrists. I brought my hands to the back of his head and deepened the kiss, running my tongue across his lips. He opened his mouth and the feeling of his tongue touching mine made me wish he would just take me right now. Just as I finished that thought, there was a soft knock on the door.

I groaned as Stephan pulled away which made him laugh. I then got up but quickly turned around to Stephan. "How's my makeup?" I asked since I had been crying. I was sure I looked like shit.

"He came up to me and wipes whatever was on my face away. "Your eyes are alittle bit red but everything is where it's suppose to be," he said. I gave a quick peck before turning back to the door and opening it.

It was Kristina. "Good, you're clothed. I wasn't sure to knock incase you and him decided to do the dirty," she said.

We both heard Stephans laugh in the background. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Are you sure you don't want Jessica to leave? I wouldn't have brought her over if I knew he was here, the only reason I brought her is because she left her keys in her apartment and her roommate is on a date," said Kristina.

"It's ok. Give us a minute and wait in the kitchen. We'll be out there right now," I told her. As she started to walk away I stopped her. "Hey, how's my makeup?" I asked.

"Your eyes are alittle red but other than that it's fine. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later," I said. I then sht the door and turned to Stephan who was sitting on the bed.

"Couldn't trust me with that, could you?" He teased

I walked over to him and bent down alittle to give him a quick peck. I then went to retrieve his shoes and bring them to him. I sat down next to him and started to put mine back on. Once our shoes were on I asked him if he minded hanging out with Kristina and Jessica.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine," he said.

"Cornball."

As we walked out of the room I told him to wait at the bottom of the stairs while I went to check on the boys. Making my up and taking a peek in each of their rooms, I saw they were still sleeping. I then made my way back downstairs where Stephan held out his hand to me. I happily took it and we made our way to the kitchen.

When Stephan and I entered the kitchen, Kristina and her friend Jessica were standing against the kitchen counter closest to the fridge. When Kristina looked over to us, she smiled brightly.

"Drink?" She asked.

"Yes, please," I said. I looked up at Stephan. "You?" I asked.

"What do you have?" He asked as he gave my hand a squeeze that cause me to grin up at him.

I then turned my head back to Kristina. "Bartender, what do we have?"

"What don't we have," she said rolling her eyes. One thing I loved about my best friend is that when it was time to be responsible, she had her game face on and here eyes on the prize. When it was time to have alittle bit of fun, she could drink with the best of them.

I leaned into Stephan and brought my mouth to his ear. "How do you feel about tequila?" I pulled away, biting my lip at the not so appropriate thoughts that were now running through my mind.

He laughed alittle before leaning down to my lips and giving me a gentle kiss. "Fine with me," he whispered against my lips before placing another kiss on them. I was smiling as he pulled away.

"Tequila my friend. I'll get the limes and salt, you get the liquor and shot glasses," I told Kristina.

She pushed herself off the counter and grabbed Jessica's hand. "Come on Jess, drinks are outside."

As they walked by Stephan to go through the glass doors that opened up to the backyard patio, I kept my eyes on Jessica and Stephan. Since my last relationship was filled with a revolving door of women, I felt extremely vulnerable having her here around Stephan. Jessica was hot. She had long dark brown hair that shined and moved gracefully whenever she turned her head. She was tall, about Kristina's height, and had amazingly forest green eyes. Thick, full lips were placed on a gorgeous heart-shaped face, along with curves that lasted for days. The fact that she was wearing a red, body hugging dress that showed them off made me look at myself.

I was still in my skinny jeans and white, long-sleeved superman shirt with my black and white chucks. The only thing I had going for me was my very full chest and bountiful bottom. Still, I felt my insecurities rising the longer I stared at her.

"Are you ok?" asked Stephan.

I was lost in my inspection of Jessica that I didn't even notice him come up beside me. I turned to the fridge where I took out a bowl of already cut limes. "Yeah, just thinking," I said. When I went to get the salt out of a cupboard he grabbed my wrist.

"Are you still think about these?" He asked referring to my scars.

I snatched my wrist away from his grasp. "No," I said flatly.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"Would you mind getting the shot glasses, their right there under the microwave," I said before walking out to the back patio not even looking back to him.

I loved my back yard. It was very spacious and was the main reason I purchased the house. As soon as you stepped through the glass doors on either side of you was the hanging out area. On your left you had a barbeque pit and a fully stocked bar complete with stools a few feet away. On your right you had a fire pit surrounded by comfy chairs. A large flat screen TV was hung on the wall with a music system below it. When you went down the stairs that were directly ahead of you, you were met by a pool with a rock slide, along with a hot tub on the side just a few feet away. Father out was my sons swing set with a trampoline put off to the side. The farthest tree in the yard had a treehouse built into it.

Kristina and Jessica were seated around the unlit fire pit with a bottle of tequila infront of them. I placed the bowl of limes and the salt next to the bottle before taking a seat across from them. A few seconds later, Stephan put down the shot glasses and took the seat next to me. As Kristina poured our shots, I got up and walked over to my sound system that was synced to my music library. I put it on shuffle and the first song that played was sweet child of mine by Guns N Roses.

As I was walking back, I decided to take a seat on Stephan's all to welcoming lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his strong shoulder. As Kristina passed everyone their shot, I placed mine down and took Stephan's.

"You first," I told him. I dipped my finger into his shot and wet the back of my hand then poured some salt onto it. Taking a lime and puting it into my mouth, I held his shot out to him. He licked the back of my hand and then quickly did his shot. I then brought my mouth to his where he took the lime from my mouth, lingering for a long kiss.

When he pulled away, I grabbed his hand and with my free one I picked up my shot. Dipping my finger in it I rubbed some tequila on the back of Stephan's hand before shaking some salt on it. I then grabbed a lime and placed it into his mouth. I brought his hand to my mouth and while looking into his eyes I slowly licked the salt off of it before shooting back the shot. I then bent down to his mouth and took the lime from his mouth, imitating the lingering kiss he had given me. When I pulled away and threw the lime to the side, I brought my mouth to his ear where I whispered, "I can't to taste you." I heard take in a breath as I lightly ran my tongue along his ear before pulling way and asking Kristina for another shot.

* * *

A couple shots later and a few hours later, my mind was clear enough to know that I needed to two things. One, I had enough shots for tonight. Two, Stephan and Jessica needed to leave. It was already almost two in the morning and I needed to be up at six to get breakfast ready in time before my sons had to wake up and get ready for school. Stephan had only take that one shot since he had to drive back to his house. As much as I wanted him to stay, I couldn't risk my sons catching a glimpse of one of their favorite wrestlers walking around the house. Stephan, being the only fully sober one, offered to clean up. Kristina and Jessica went inside and stayed out to keep Stephan company.

As I watched him put away the tequila in the cabinet behind my outdoor bar, he locked it with the key Kristina had handed to him. He went back where we had all been sitting and picked up the shot glasses along with the bowl of now used limes. He looked over at me, giving me a smirk that made me want to jump him right here in my backyard.

"Do you think you handle taking the salt in?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes towards him before saying, "I think I can manage that."

He set the glasses and bowl down, walking over to me he held out his hands and I took them as he helped me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and I looked up at him. He leaned down and took my bottom lip in his mouth, slowly nibbling on it and I couldn't help but let out a moan. I felt his smile against my lips and I pushed my body into his, feeling the full effect of the tequila. He pulled away and I groaned which just caused him to laugh.

"Next time love," he said as he stroked my cheek with his thump.

I followed him into my house with salt in hand. He placed the dishes in the ink along with the bowl after he threw the limes we had used away. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He placed his hands on top of mind which were rested on his stomach. I could feel his six pack through his shirt.

"I probably will never look at limes the same way again," he said and added a chuckle at the end. He twisted around and again we shared a heated kiss. We both pulled away at the sound of someone clearing her throat. When I turned round I saw it was Kristina. Good, because if it had been Jessica then I probably would have gone off on her.

"I'd rather you guys not fuck in the kitchen, but that's just me," she said.

Knowing she was joking I just shrugged as Stephan reached for my hand and we made our way to the front door. I looked into the livingroom and saw Jessica on the couch.

"Having trouble getting home?" I asked her with a tad bit of attitude.

She nodded at me slowly. "Yeah, my roommate is back from her date and isn't too happy about having to pick me up." She then looked over at Stephan before asking, "Would you mind if I bothered you for a ride?"

I glared at Stephan, mentally telling him that if he even considered opening his mouth I was going to castrate him right here in the entrance to my house. He must have gotten the message because he didn't say anything, he simply walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist with his hands resting on my stomach. The heat from where he was touching me distracted me for a few seconds. I then glared at Jessica.

"He's not giving you a ride...ever. So if your roommate is a bitch and doesn't come get you, you're walking."

Kristina was standing a few feet behind Stephan, knowing how I can go from 0 to 10 in a blink of an eye. I could see Jessica was about to say something so I added, "Think, before you speak." She didn't say anything.

I grabbed Stephan hand that was resting on my stomach and continued walking to the door. He opened it before I could lead me outside to his car. It was black BMW, not a sporty looking one, it had a bulkier frame and looked very nice.

"I like your style," I told him as I placed my hand on the hood.

Stephan smiled at me while taking the keys out his back pocket. "She gets me around," he said. He unlocked the door and before stepping inside motioned for me to come closer. I did and was soon having my lips ravished by his, which I did not mind at all. When we finally pulled away from eachother, both of us breathing heavy, he placed his forehead against mine. "I want to see you again tomorrow," he said.

I shook my head. "Ok. I drop off my sons in the morning and I'm free until I have to pick them up at three."

"Good. Call me when done dropping them off."

"I will." He kissed me one more time before slowly climbing into his car and driving off.

A few seconds later I saw a Prius pull up infront of my house and then saw Jessica walking out towards. I glared at her the entire time, even when the car had pulled away. When I made my way into the house and was walking upstairs heading to my bedroom, I saw Kristina standing at the top of the stairs.

"What?" I asked her.

"You scared Jessica alittle bit. When you walked Stephan to his car she actually asked me if you were going to fight her," she said trying to hold back a laugh.

"If that bitch would have opened her mouth again, I would have," I said as I walked into my room.

"I have no doubts," she said as she walked into hers.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to the sound of my alarm just a few hours later. I had to force myself out of bed and over to my bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face which helped me open my eyes. I made my way downstairs to my kitchen where I started to make breakfast. I took the bacon out of the freezer and thawed it out in the microwave. I then put my coffee to brew and popped some waffles into the toaster. I put two pans on the stove and got the eggs out of the fridge. I got the bacon and put the majority of the pack on one skillet and the eggs on the other. By the time breakfast was done, I served three plates and placed them each at the table. I then made my way back upstairs to wake up my two sons. First, I got my oldest one up, Emmit. He was always a morning person and soon was heading down the stairs and into the kitchen to start on his breakfast. My youngest son Noah was a different story. He was the one that was more sluggish and he dragged his feet downstairs with much less enthusiasm than his older brother.

By the time I made my way back into the kitchen and took my spot infront of my plate, Emmit was done with his. I sent him upstairs to brush his teeth, wash his face, and get dressed for school. It allowed me to have some one on one time with Noah. He was the quieter of my two boys, only showing his loud and crazy side around his older brother, his small group of friends, myself, and Kristina. He was also the one who was the most attached to me. Ever since he was born, Noah was the one who needed to be with me at all times. He was the main reason I was hesitant to get back into wrestling after having him and his brother were born. The separation was torturous at first, but as he's gotten older, it's gotten better. Not much was said, I simply held his hand as we both finished our plates. When he was done he got out of his chair and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I instantly picked him up in the tightest bear hug I could give him without causing him discomfort. He laughed and just hugged me tighter. When I put him down he looked up to me. "I love you mom. I think you're pretty cool."

Needless to say I was choking back sobs by the time Noah made his way up the stairs to join his brother in getting ready for school. I went into my bedroom to do the same. I took a quick shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth, straightened my hair and did my makeup.

When I was trying to hurry and figure out what I was going to wear today, a thought popped into my mind. I hadn't received anything from Stephan. Not a phone call or a text message, at least I didn't think I did. I walked out of my closet and made my way to the side of my bed where I had put my phone to charge lastnight.

My heart started to beat faster as I noticed I did have a text. When I opened it, I felt alittle disappointed when I saw that the text was from Ambrose.

'Are you still up?' The text was from midnight and I had been up but was too distracted with Stephan. I decided to text him back but not expecting to get a text for a few hours. Knowing Ambrose as long as I had, he probably had a long, fun night.

'Sorry, Stephan came over lastnight.'

I put down my phone and went back to closet. I opted for a pair of black skinny jeans that were tucked into knee-high black heeled boots. I wore a plain grey V-neck shirt with a black leather jacket over it. It was going to be on the warm side today weather wise but I was used to wearing layers in all sorts of weather conditions. After I was finished getting dressed, I gave myself a once over before grabbing a grey Fendi hangbag and gathering everything I needed to throw in it. I grabbed my small makeup bag incase I needed some touch ups. I grabbed my wallet, keys to my house and car, and lastly my cell. Jon had texted me back.

'At the gym, can I call you after?'

'Yeah,' I texted back and made my way down the stairs.

"Come one boys or you're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs while opening the front door. Soon, both my sons and I were making our way to the car. I got in the drivers seat as my sons hopped into the back. After making sure they were buckled, I pulled out of my driveway and drove my them to school. A few minutes later, I pulled up and stopped the car in the drop-off zone that was on the side of the school.

"Soccer tryouts are today after school Emmit. Noah, I'll be here to get you and then we'll go watch your brother tryout, ok," I said as I turned in my seat to face them both.

"Ok, mom," said Noah as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and hopped out of the car.

"Bye, mom," said Emmit as he too gave me kiss and followed behind his brother.

I waited until I saw both of my sons walk into the building before I drove away. It dawned on me that I had nowhere to go. I would have gone to the gym but I was already all dressed up. I suddenly felt myself becoming irritated. The reason I was already dressed up was also the reason I was becoming irritated. Stephan still hadn't called or texted me. What the hell was taking him so long?

I know it was still somewhat early but he was the one who asked if we could hang out after I dropped off my sons at school. My phone started ringing and as I carefully looked at who was calling me while driving, I saw that it was Jon. At the red light I was now at, I synced my phone with my cars Bluetooth and answered the call.

"I'm pissed," I said.

"Damn, and I haven't even said anything yet," said Jon.

"Stephan asked if we could see eachother again today after I dropped off the boys at school before he left lastnight. I dropped the boys off, I'm dressed, I'm ready, and yet I've heard nothing from him."

"Isn't it still early though? Can't he be like sleeping or something? Especially if you guys did the deed. I should know how worn out you get a guy."

I felt my face flush but couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face. "Jon, please."

"I miss hearing you say that," he said.

"Oh my God, Jon. Stop." I cringed after I realized that he could spin that into something dirty as well.

"Are you trying to turn me on? It's working, keep going."

"I'm gonna hang up," I told him.

"No you're not," he said.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. "Yeah, I'm not. I don't know where to go," I said as I still drove around aimlessly.

"You could always come down to Vegas. You and I could hang out."

"Why do I get the feeling that you and I have different views on what hanging out would entail?"

"Come over here and find out."

Before I could rattle my brain with a good comeback, I was notified that I had another incoming call on the built-in screen that was located just above the car radio.

"Well look who has decided to finally acknowledge me," I said.

"What?" Asked Jon who was now confused about I was talking about.

"Stephan, he's on the other line."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? Aren't you going to answer him?"

"Nope," I said as I hit ignore.

"First you complain about how he hasn't called you or anything yet, and then when he does, you ignore his call. I don't get you sometimes," said Jon.

"Because..." I caught myself before I let Jon in on one of my many insecurities. What I was going to say was that I didn't want Stephan to think he could tell me something one day and then do a completely different thing the next day and have me be ok with it. That I would tolerate it. I know this was something so benign to anybody else but for me, it was a big deal.

"Because, what?" Asked Jon.

"Because he had me waiting so I'm just repaying the favor." That's the best I could come up with.

"Women," said Jon.

I heard my phone beep which notified me that I had a text. I pulled over to the side and looked to see what Stephan had texted me.

'I'm so sorry. I didn't set the alarm on me phone when I got home. I know you're probably ticked off, but please call me back.'

"Jon, I'll call you later," I said.

"Hope the make-up sex good," said Jon and hung up before I could tell him anything.

I had driven all the way back to my house and pulled into the drive way. I turned the car off and called Stephan back.

"I'm really sorry, Scarlett. I forgot all about me alarm and I guess sleep just got the best of me," answered Stephan.

I had called down some but was still alittle irritated. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm already back home from dropping off my boys so I'll talk to you later, I guess."

"Wait! I really wanted to see you," said Stephan.

"No, you should sleep. Obviously I've kept you from doing that, right?" Sarcasm was my third language, Spanish was my second.

"Scarlett, why are you getting on me about this? I do want to see you I just over slept. I'm not blaming you at all."

"Whatever. Not really in the best mood right now."

"Let me see you and I'll see what I can do about that," said Stephan.

He suddenly caught my interest. "Are you trying to be dirty?"

"No. I mean yes, but only if you want me to." He sounded alittle worried which made my anger towards him diminish even more.

"Do you still want to see me?" I asked him.

"Finally, she gets it. Yes! I want to see you," he said letting out a laugh at the end.

"Well, I just need to take care of something and then I'll call you back," I said to him.

"Alright then love, I'll be waiting."

I quickly got out of my car and made my way back into my house. I heard someone in the kitchen and when I went to check who it was, I saw Kristina pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table. She looked up at me and raised her glass.  
"Morning," she said.

"Hey. I'm just gonna pack a bag for Emmit's soccer try out and then I'm going to meet up with Stephan," I told her.

"So, nothing official yet?" She asked.

"Nope, and I'm not sure if I want it official anyways," I told her.

"Really? Why not?"

"He seems like a really good guy and I don't think I'm all that good for him."

"Says the single mother of two who loves her sons to death and dedicates all of her free time to them. You're right, you're fucking horrible," she said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm also the girl who slept with her fuck buddy the morning after going on my first date with Stephan and lied to him about ever hooking up with said fuck buddy when he asked me. Yeah, I'm fucking horrible," I retorted as I made my way up the stairs to pack everything my son needed for his try out after school.

After gathering everything I thought my son would need for his soccer try out, I packed it all up and made my way back to my car. I told Kristina I would be home later with the boys and that I was going to be with Stephan until I have to get them from school.

As I placed my sons bag in the back seat and started the car, I called Stephan. He picked up on the first ring which was a very smart move on his part.

"Does this mean I finally get to see you?" He asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if it was alright with you if we just hung out at your house," I said.

"Anything you want to do, I'm fine. I would need to pick something up though. I have zero food here," he said.

"Um, I can pick something up on my way to your place. If you want me to."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" He asked.

"I don't mind. What are you in the mood for?" I asked him.

"You, if I'm being completely honest."

"I might let you have a taste when I get there."

He gave me his address which I saved in my navigation and decided to pick us up something healthy. I parked infront of a Whole Foods and made my way inside where I got us two large salads and a freshly made loaf of bread. Knowing that Stephan was a large man and ate much more than that, I got him a ready to serve lasagna. That should fill him up. I also got a pack of Gatorade. After paying I made my way back to my car where I placed the food in the front seat and continued my drive to his house.

By the time I pulled up to his house and parked beside his car in his drive way, I couldn't wait to see him. Before I could get out of the car, I saw him open his front door and make his way towards me. He helped me open my door and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt him slide his around my waist. I arched my back and pushed myself against him which caused him to take a deep breath. I placed my forehead against his and brought my hand up to the back of his head. I could feel it was alittle damp and figured he had showered. I pulled my face just inches away from his and brought my other hand to rest on his chest. While looking up into his sapphire eyes, I softly ran my tongue along his lips but pulled away before he could kiss me.

I pushed him away and went into my car to grab my keys and purse.

"The food is in the front seat," I tell him as I shut my car door and gave an innocent smile.

As I make my way to him, I see him bite his lip and walk to the side of the car where he retrieves all the bags and shuts the door. He holds his arm out, motioning me to lead the way in. I do and he shuts the door as we enter his home. I take a few quick glances around while I follow him into the kitchen. His house seems very manly and makes me feel comfortable. There's alot of brown and beige colors that makes the house flow and have a natural feel to it.

His kitchen has grey countertops and brown cupboards, he has a small kitchen table that seats four and that is where he places the bags of food.

As he pulls everything out of the bags, I tell him the lasagna just needs to be put in the oven for 30 minutes since it wasn't frozen. He walked over tot he oven and sets the timer along with the temperature before setting it in. He takes a seat next to me at the table and we start on our salads.

"What ae you doing after you pick up the boys?" Asks Stephan.

"Well, Emmit has soccer tryouts after school, so Noah and I are going to go watch that. Then it's just back home. I should bring a snack for them though," I said,

"You're a soccer family," said Stephan with a sparkle in his eye.

"My son is into soccer. Noah and I are not," I told him while holding my fork up to him for emphasis.

He laughed and rolled his eyes at me. "Well, at least one of you has their head on right."

I threw a piece of lettuce at him and before he could do anything, the oven rang, letting us know the lasagna was done. He got up and went to get the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the stove to cool down. I pulled out the bread and placed it onto the plate he had handed me. Stephan went back to get two more plates and served us before coming back to the table with extra forks.

As we started eating, I felt Stephan place his hand on my arm. After swallowing the piece of lasagna I had in my mouth I looked at him and noticed he had stopped eating. "Are you ok? Did you not want any or something?" I asked.

He shook his head no and started to run his hand up and down my arm. "You can take your jacket off."

My stomach did alittle flip and I shifted in my seat. "No, that's ok," I said.

He moved his hand from my arm to my upper thigh. "Why not?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Do you seriously have to ask? My scars."

"They're not that bad."

"Please, blind people could read brail off of them."

He laughed alittle bit, then his eyes went wide and stared at me. I could tell he was worried I would be pissed at him for laughing. To put him at ease, I leaned into him and brought my lips to ear. "How about I remove a piece of clothing and you follow my example."

We finished our plates and as Stephan cleared them away I looked at the time. It was about to be ten which left me with enough time to have some very one on one quality time with Stephan. He placed the dished in the sink and then turned around and leaned against the the counter top.

"Do you have any mouthwash?" I asked him.

"Yeah, in me upstairs bathroom," he said.

"Can you show me?" I asked him while getting up.

He walked over to me and held out his hand which I took. He laced his fingers with mine and we made our way upstairs into his bedroom. He led me into his bathroom where he let go of my hand to reach for his mouthwash and poured me some into the cap. He then handed it to me which I took and gurgled for a few seconds before spitting it out into the sink. I handed the cap back to him and he poured himself some before doing the same. He put the mouthwash away and took my hand again, walking us out of his bathroom and into his bedroom. We walked out to the middle of his room before he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his hands to my ass, caressing it through my jeans before speaking.

"Now, you said somethin about taking your clothes off," he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips up to his. He gently ran his tongue across my lips, it sent chills down my spine and made me tingle in all the right places. I opened my mouth and his tongue dominated mine. As we pulled away, I grabbed his incredibly hard triceps. "I think I remember saying something like that."

* * *

**Please review people! :)**


End file.
